Bleeding Love
by 2112brittbritt
Summary: Caroline was turned was turned 50 years after the Originals by non-other than Elijah, but by accident. Mikael, who was a friend of her fathers, agreed to take Caroline under his wings and teach her the ways to be a vampire. While means how to destroy an Original. It's all Caroline knows, so what will happen when 949 years later Caroline meets Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

"You're nearly 1000 years old, move it," Mikael ordered.

Caroline barley managed to dodge the sword, but Mikael's words were irritating her. She dodged the sword again and rolled through, popping up. A sword came at her again, and reacting on instinct, Caroline disarmed the person and stabbed him through the stomach.

"Everyone stop!" Mikael said, approaching Caroline. "Did I teach you nothing?"

"Mikael," She began. He cut her off y hitting her across the face. It hurt, but she didn't move. She had dealt with this before and knew moving was a mistake.

"Keep your mouth shut. I said no blood, no vampire abilities, and you failed," He said. "If you can't do this with a sword, you'll just have to do without."

"How exactly do you want me to do this then?" Caroline asked, passing her sword over to him.

"Get them all down, but no blood, no vampire abilities," Mikael said, returning to his position, silently stalking around the room. "Continue."

Caroline looked around the males surrounding her. On a normal day, this would be problem, especially since they were all human, but Mikael was in a bad mood and decided to try and test her abilities or whatever. After 949 years of being alive and training with Mikael, he should know better.

Still, some days he liked to be a dick and force her to do stupid things, like today and having to fight a bunch of humans. One finally gained the courage to approach her, and all the others followed like baby lambs.

She grabbed the first ones sword and rammed it into his ribs, breaking them. The she grabbed two and slammed their heads together, not enough to make them bleed, but enough to knock them unconscious. The last one who was making a run for the exit, she ran and tackled him, turning him over and choking him until he lost consciousness from lack of oxygen.

She got off him and looked around at them, satisfied that they were all down and her work was hopefully over. She lost her smile once she saw Mikael's face. Obviously she was wrong, and she was far from being done.

"I said no blood, and you stabbed one. I took your sword away and said no vampire abilities, and you used them," Mikael said quietly.

Caroline slowly backed away from him, suddenly terrified. This happened plenty of times, he had hurt her plenty of times, but she still got terrified. When he was in a bad mood, anything could happen. Caroline had no idea how this man had 5 children, 6 if you counted Niklaus. She would never let a man so cruel and hurtful touch her, ever.

He was suddenly in her face and had a hand on her throat, and slammed her into the wall. "I thought I trained a warrior, I thought I trained you to be able to handle any situations."

"You did," Caroline shocked, grabbing his hand, but made no attempt to remove it, knowing that would be stupid.

"I don't want your excuses, and I don't want to be interrupted. Next time you refuse to follow orders, I'll force you to," He said, giving a final squeeze before dropping her.

She wheezed in air, but stayed press against the wall. "What's my punishment?" She asked quietly. There was always a punishment with him, and not to ask would be stupid.

"One of my sources says they've spotted one of my children in a downtown bar, and where one goes, they all go. My source will lead you there and tell you more about it," Mikael said, turning around and leaving her there.

"And if it's a dead end?" She asked.

"Don't be dumb," He said without stopping.

God, she wished she could be dumb. She wished she didn't know the answer, she wished he would once change his mind, but it was always the same. If they were no use to you, kill them. That was his solution to everything, and the only reason why she was still alive because she was useful to him.

She moved when he left and started cleaning the mess up. All the humans were compelled beforehand to forget everything they say, but Caroline had to handle the one she stabbed. He wasn't dead, so she fed him her blood. Mikael wouldn't approve, but oh well, he would never find out, and if he did she would be able to handle it. She tried not to kill people, mostly because she killed enough people n Mikael's name it could last her twenty lifetimes. It irritated Mikael, but eventually he got over it.

Yeah right, Mikael didn't get over anything, he held grudges. Which was why she helped him tack down his Children since the minute she was turned. The two of them travelled the world looking for them, and they never got closer.

Caroline didn't really get why Mikael was so hell bent on destroying them, he was one of them after all. The man she was feeding her blood shoved her away and scrambled up, making a run for the door. She rushed in front of him, stopping him.

"You're a monster," He shouted, bringing his hand up to punch her.

She caught it and grabbed the back of his neck, forcing him to look at her. "So I've been told," She sighed. "Now forget.

* * *

"So how long have you been working for Mikael?" the guy named Jason asked. He was the one that supposedly saw one of the Originals here.

"Smooth," Alex snorted.

"Both of you stop," Caroline said.

"Not my fault slick over here is trying to flirt with you," Alex said.

"We have a job to do," She reminded him. So far Caroline saw nothing and couldn't hear anything but Alex talking.

"I don't get why all the informants have to be guys. I just want a girl for once," Alex said.

"Alex, I will not warn you again, shut up or I will kill you," Caroline warned, lying through her teeth. She met Alex in the 1700s, and they've stuck by each other ever since. He was along for back up, just in case this was an ambush.

Alex muttered under his breath but still didn't say anything. They fell into an awkward silence which only lasted five minutes before Jason started talking.

"So, I have this think in an hour," He began.

"You're not going anywhere," Alex snapped, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him closer.

"Hey," Jason complained, but Caroline wasn't paying attention to them anymore.

"Both of you shut up, now!" Caroline hissed, eyes locked on the blonde that just walked in the bar. Caroline leaned forward, eyes locked on the blonde. She turned just enough for Caroline to see her face.

"That's her," Caroline muttered. "That's Rebekah."

"Well damn, not I can't kill you," Alex sighed, glaring at Jason.

:Is she the one you were talking about?" Caroline asked, grabbing Jason and pushing him forward.

"Yes, but usually there's another guy with her," Jason said.

"What does he look like?" Alex asked, moving forward.

"I don't know man, I think he's the hybrid," Jason said, trying to pull away from Caroline's grip.

"The hybrid?" Alex asked.

"Niklaus," Caroline muttered.

"I'll call Mikael," Alex said.

"Wait," Caroline ordered. She never understood why Mikael wanted them dead so much, and he never explained. Just gave her order after order, but maybe she would do better in hunting them down if she could see the evil in them that Mikael did, and right now was a perfect chance.

"Sorry about this Jason," Caroline said, snapping his neck.

"I wanted to do that," Alex whined.

"Kill him when he wakes up," Caroline said, shrugging out of her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, watching her pull her shirt down, revealing a generous amount of cleavage.

"If we call Mikael, he will come in and mess everything up and she might get away. I'm going to distract her and keep her busy," Caroline said, fluffing her hair while telling the little white lie. Alex wouldn't understand what she was about to do, the only reason why he was working with Mikael was because she was, and that was all the reason he needed, but she had been doing this for over 900 years with no purpose, and that was about to change. "Call him when I give you the signal."

"And what's the signal?" Alex asked.

"When I start to kill everyone," Caroline said, and jumped off the rooftop.

Alex watched her cross the street and enter the bar, she was up to something, he didn't know what, but all he could do was sit back and watch.

* * *

Caroline stalked in the bar and immediately spotted the Original called Rebekah, the only female Original. Caroline took a seat at the bar only three seats away from her.

"What's your poison sweetheart?" The beefy bartender asked.

Caroline could smell the blood from his last meal on him. "B positive," She said, flashing him a smile.

He looked at her and she slightly flashed him her veins, and he smiled slowly at her. "Well sugar, look around, they're all over.

"I'm not a huge fan of sharing, and something tells me I'm not the first one looking for a bite to eat," Caroline said.

"Then I can help you with that," the blonde Original said at Caroline's elbow. Caroline thought she was listening on their conversation, and Caroline was happy she was.

She turned and met Rebekah's gaze, surprised at what she found. Rebekah's eyes were filled with kindness, something Caroline wasn't expecting.

"Im Rebekah," She said, holding a hand out to Caroline.

"Caroline."

"Well Caroline, take a look around and make your pick, I don't have all day," Rebekah said.

Caroline smiled, already liking the blonde, and already knowing she wouldn't be able to hand her over to Mikael.

* * *

"Shot! Shot! Shot!" Everyone yelled.

Not one to disappoint, Caroline took the shot with the skill of a 50 year old alcoholic rather than the 22 year old she was posing as. In real life, she was 948 year sold stuck in a 17 year old body. Most people would kill for that, but she learned all the hormones that came with it, wasn't worth it.

Cheers irrupted from the crowd and Rebekah fell into a fit of giggles. "How do you do that? I'm older then you?" She complained.

"I practice a lot," Caroline said, flashing her a smile. It disappeared when she noticed Alex storm in.

"Who's that?" Rebekah asked, following her gaze.

"A pain in my ass," Caroline muttered.

"We need to go," Alex said, stopping in front of the two blondes.

"Rebekah, meet my pain the ass brother," Caroline sighed.

"I've got a few of those," Rebekah said.

"I bet you do," Alex said, grabbing Caroline and pulling her to her feet.

"Looks like I'm leaving," Caroline said,"Bye Bekah."

"See you tomorrow?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline heard the hope in the Originals voice and couldn't help but say yes. "See you tomorrow," Caroline grinned.

Alex let out a small groan and pulled Caroline out of the bad. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex snarled.

"Screwing up epically," Caroline muttered.

He pulled her in the nearest ally and pushed her against the wall. "Do you want to die?" Alex snapped.

"I'm living, aren't I?" Caroline asked.

"Don't be an idiot, please," Alex sighed.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you, I'm not completely drunk," Caroline said quietly.

She walked in that bar planning to witness the demons Mikael's children were, but instead she found a sweet caring girl who only wanted a fiend.

"What are we going to tell Mikael?" Alex finally asked.

"You're not going to tell him anything, I am. I'll just tell him it was a bad lead and I went for a drink. You killed Jason?"

"Yes, wasn't as satisfactory as I thought," Alex said.

"Never is," Caroline replied.

She said goodbye to Alex and slowly made her was to Mikael's house. She really shouldn't call it that, sure, he owned it, but never slept there, he only stopped by to talk to her, but there was no need to rush home. He would just punish her for drinking anyway.

He could punish her all he wanted, it wouldn't stop her from going out tomorrow and meet up with Rebekah. She needed to understand why Mikael was doing this, she needed to know all the pain and suffering she was going through but for a reason. But what would she do if she couldn't find a reason? What would she do if she found out that everything she's been through, everything she endured, was for nothing?

**Hey guys, this is my second story and I'm pretty excited about it! I learned a lot from my last story, like you should have a plot planned out before you actually start a story…. Anyway, hopefully I improved and this one is even better. By the way, shout out to anybody who came from Her love is his Salvation, glad to see you enjoyed my writing enough to check out this story And to the new ones, welcome! Hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it. Review and let me know what you think, please and thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

The beating was bad. Twenty minutes after it, Caroline was still lying on the floor. She may be a vampire and heal right away, but eventually she did weaken, plus the vervain he shoved down her throat wasn't helping.

He had ben furious to find out she had been drinking. He said it weakened her, made her an easy target, and to prove his point he beat her. He could care less that the informant lied, or that it was yet another buss, but because she had don't something wrong, something he didn't like, all hell broke loose.

Alex had stopped by the house to tell Mikael about another lead when he spotted Caroline. Her back was against the wall and she had blood running down the front of her shirt. "Was it bad?" He asked, crouching next to her.

She opened her eyes and regarded Alex quietly. Wordlessly, she looked away and grabbed her upper thigh, and tugged hard. It made a loud pop, causing Alex to wince.

"Help me up, will you?" She asked.

Alex grabbed her arm and hauled her up, wrapping an arm around her wait to support her. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Sticking to the plan, you should come along, "Caroline said, wincing on the first step. This wasn't a good idea, going up stairs with her leg like this. After some blood she would fine, she just needed to sit down.

"Someone's got to keep your ass out of trouble," Alex said, picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way.

"My savior," She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Alex returned the next day around nine o'clock to find Caroline leaning heavily against the piano. She was pale, breathing heavy, and didn't look good at all.

"He put vervain in everything," She said, not even looking up. "In the blood bags, in the alcohol, in the human workers, somehow he even got it in my water."

He didn't bother to ask who, instead, he pulled out the flask he had in his pocket and handed it to her, She starred at it suspiciously, even sniffed it before taking a sip. She spat it out choking.

"Vervain," She growled.

"How the hell did he get vervain in my flask," Alex asked, taking a small sip to see if she was telling the truth. Sure enough, there was vervain.

"Rule number one, never doubt him," Caroline muttered, hauling herself up off the piano. "And rule number two, if you can't beat 'em, go to bed."

"Hey, what about your plans for today?" Alex asked, following her up the stairs.

"I've been vervained, she'll understand," Caroline muttered.

"What are you going to do here? Sit around and pout?" Alex asked. Caroline got like this sometimes and he knew she would be upset with herself later if she messed up her plans.

"I don't pout, and I'm going to sleep," Caroline sighed.

"No you're not. You're going to get dressed and you're going to stick with your plans," Alex said.

"No," Caroline said.

"Yes. I don't know what you're planning, but whatever it is you can't screw it up because of Mikael. So get your ass moving or I'll drag you out of this house myself," Alex said, pushing her into her room, closing the door behind her.

Caroline glared at him through the door. How dare he talk to her that way? He had no idea what it was like dealing with Mikael, especially when he was in such a bad mood. But he had a point, she did have plans revolving around the blonde Original and she couldn't allow Mikael to ruin it.

Besides, the bars drinks wouldn't be filled with vervain. Caroline stalked over to her closet and browsed through her cloths. Most of her outfits were suited just in case she got in a fight, which meant nothing ridiculously sexy.

But there were times Mikael had her use her "assists" to their advantage, so she did have a few outfits that would do. There was a short, lacy back dress that was more like lingerie. Then there was a red shirt that cut low, all the way down to her belly button and that had a black, satin skirt that went with it. There was a white dress that hung off of one shoulder and draped over her body. Three of the dresses were way too dressy and meant for balls. No, none of these were appropriate.

She would just have to throw something together now and go shopping later. Besides, you didn't show your enemy what you were made of, not until the end. Only problem was, Caroline didn't know who her enemies were.

* * *

"I didn't think you were going to show up," Rebekah said by way of greeting.

"I ran into trouble," Caroline shrugged, sitting in the empty bar stool.

"What kind of trouble?" Rebekah asked, ordering a drink for Caroline.

"The vervain kind," Caroline said, gulping down her drink.

"Tis night calls for shot then," Rebekah said. "I see you bought your friend again."

"He was the one that forced me to come," Caroline said, glancing at Alex who was flirting with some red head.

"That's surprising, seeing as he was dragging you out of here yesterday," Rebekah commented.

"H;s complicated," Caroline shrugged.

"He's cute."

"Are you crushing on my brother?"

"No!" Rebekah said blushing.

"Relax, I don't care. But if you were, trust me when I say he looks even cuter dressed up."

"Is he with anyone?"

"No, trust me. Want me to invite him over?"

"No, I'm not wearing my push-up bra," Rebekah said. "Let's go play pool."

Caroline laughed and followed Rebekah to the pool table.

* * *

"Don't pout baby face, you couldn't beat me if you tried," Rebekah smiled, teasing the angry biker.

"Bitch, let's see is you can talk with a broken jaw," The biker snapped, moving forward.

"Hey now, let's not get crazy," Alex said, coming out of nowhere and placing himself in front of Rebekah.

"And who are you Mr. Tough guy? Protective boyfriend or someone who hasn't quite hit it yet?" Biker dude smirked.

"Defiantly not the boyfriend, and I haven't hit it yet, but rest assured, neither are you, so walk away," Alex said.

The bikers hand came up and punched Alex in the face. Alex let it, and it did nothing to him, he just smirked at the dumbfounded look the biker got. The biker went to take another punch, but Alex grabbed his fist and punched him back, hard. The guy never stood a chance and went down like a bag of stones.

His other friends moved forward and were about to attack Alex when Caroline got in between them.

"Leave, now," She compelled. They turned around and left without another word.

"Come on! It was just getting fun," Alex complained.

"Didn't want that pretty face of yours ruined," Caroline said.

"Come one sis, don't be that way," Alex pouted.

"I'm with your sister on that one. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face,  
" Rebekah said.

"You really think it's pretty?" Alex grinned.

"I may be old, but I'm certainly not blind," Rebekah sad.

"I like older women," Alex said.

Rebekah looked away and blushed and Alex took the time to look her up and down.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Caroline said.

Neither one of them noticed as she slipped away and headed to the bar. This was going to get tricky, and if Caroline was smart, she would end their relationship before it began, but lately she hasn't been making good decisions, including now.

She ordered her drink and sat back to enjoy it. She pulled out her phone, and noticing the messages, she instantly got serious. While all this was fun, it wasn't who she was and she had other responsibilities, like doing jobs for Mikael.

She glanced at Alec who was playing pool with Rebekah and laughed about something. She should pull him away, after all, he did help on most of her jobs. Oh well, she would let him have his fun, she could handle this on her own. She threw a hundred on the counter and slipped out of the door.

Mikael wanted her to check out a warehouse. She looked around before zooming off into the night.

The ware house looked abandoned on the outside, but Caroline figured something was inside due to the five hybrids guarding it. Hybrids were damn near impossible to kill. You either ripped their heals off, or ripping the heart out, but they were strong and one bite would kill her. She wouldn't be any match for all six, so she would have to ambush one at a time.

There were three stationed by the entrance, two at the back, and one on top. The one on the roof would be too obvious, and the three in the front wasn't even an option. She would just have to take on the two. Maybe she could lure one away. Before she had to decide, a shiny black car pulled up. Caroline took a step back, hiding completely in the shadows.

A tall man got out and looked around, almost like he was making sure no one was following him. His gaze moved right over Caroline and she knew he didn't spot her, yet. He looked strangely familiar. Caroline looked at him closely, trying to find out where she knew him from. In over 9 centuries she had met a lot of people, and eventually they all blended together, but that face, that was a face she would recognize.

His eyes were blue, his lips a deep raspberry, tall, muscular but not to muscular, he was perfect. He turned and walked towards the three hybrids and Caroline got a view of him from the side.

The blood froze in Caroline's veins as she finally figured out how she knew him. No, she had never met in person, only saw him in pictures, and when

Mikael did the whole mind sharing thing. The images she did see did no justice. He had had longer hair back then and didn't have the look of confidence like he did now, but it was him alright. It was Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Caroline backed up and watcher him talk to his hybrids. Now was her chance, call Mikael and tell him she knew where Niklaus was, knew where Rebekah was and end this nearly 1000 year journey she had been on. Or she could continue doing what she was doing and let the dominoes fall as they may.

Either way, she had to know what was in that warehouse and now that Niklaus was here, she would have to come up with a new plan. She couldn't just walk in, Niklaus had a wolf side and would be able to smell her and hunt her down, and kill her. Normally she wouldn't care and march on, she handled Mikael pretty well, and why wouldn't she be able to handle Niklaus? But her scent was on Alex, and she knew it would be on Rebekah, especially if they were doing what she thought they were doing, and she refused to put Alex's life in danger.

She watched him walk into the warehouse while she contemplated her options. Mikael would expect to know what happened and if nothing was in that warehouse he would expect it to be burned to the ground. There was a necklace a witch gave her awhile back that would help her a lot in this case. It was spelled so whoever wore it couldn't be found, meaning they couldn't be scented out, nor would a tracking spell work. The witch had given it to her telling her she was filled with a light, that was too pure to walk with Mikael, that when she was ready, to run and never look back.

She had thought about it several times over the years, but by now she had stuck around too long, made to many liabilities to run now, too many people she cared about. If she truly wanted to, she could end this whole Mikael thing right now and tell him about his children, but something kept holding Caroline back, several things actually. Besides, he wouldn't be satisfies just with Niklaus and Rebekah, no, he would want them all.

Niklaus came out with a man following him, this one in a suit. Caroline didn't have to see his face to recognize him, he was someone she would never forget. After all, he was the one that turned her into a vampire.

*****Flashback*****

Caroline collapsed one again and cried into her hands. She wouldn't move, not any further. She was surprised she had made it this far, but she was just trying to get away, get away from that cursed man, and the pathetic excuse of a man she called her father.

Her own father, how could he be so cruel and callous? He watched all the horrible things Mikael did to her, he even participated at times. That wasn't what fathers were supposed to be like, Caroline knew that much, and she also knew that neither her father nor Mikael would ever change.

That's why she ran. That's why she ran after every beating, because she couldn't look at the face of her father and hope for pity, sorry, remorse, she couldn't look anymore and be disappointed. She would prefer if her father just left like Mikael did. After he was done Mikael would just walk away, but her father stayed around to watch her struggle to stand, to breath, to move. He seemed to enjoy watching her in this much pain, and that scared her.

It didn't scare her as scared as she was now. Her wounds were deep and she could feel blood running down her back, soaking her dress. He hadn't held back, and her back still held wounds from the last time he whipped her. He had reopened every wound and created new ones, and she knew this was serious.

If she didn't clean her wounds out soon, they would get affected, but then again, if they didn't stop bleeding soon it wouldn't make any difference, she would be dead. That thought alone made her burst into tears and cry even harder into hands. She was crying too hard to hear any noise, and when a hand touched her shoulder she screamed out in fear and backed away, shaking.

"Please, don't," She cried, shielding her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, miss," a male's voice said.

Caroline didn't recognize it and looked up. A tall man with long, thick brown hair was staring down at her. He crouched down to her level and Caroline shrank back in fear, but he gave her a soft, comforting smile, and Caroline couldn't help but notice how warm his brown eyes were.

"My name if Elijah, what is yours?" He asked.

"Caroline sir," Caroline said.

"You seem to badly injured Caroline, may I help?" He asked.

"No," Caroline said, quickly shaking her head.

"You're going to die Caroline if you do not let me help you," Elijah said.

"And I am prepared to die, I do not wish to wake up every day and suffer through the same thing over and over again," Caroline said weakly. The blood was just pouring out of her now, and she knew she was a dead girl, and she was ready to embrace it.

Elijah seemed to hesitate at first, but saw determination in her eyes, and he knew that this was what she wanted. "May I at least make your last hour comfortable?" He asked politely.

"I suppose," Caroline said after a moment. She groaned in pain when his hand touched her back when he picked her up, but me made soothing sounds and carried her over to a tree. He sat with his back against it and her back leaning against her chest. She would have been embarrassed that they were sharing such an intimate moment, but she was too tired to really care.

He gently stroked her hair as he could feel her heart to slow down, knowing her time was coming soon. He almost felt sadden to see such a young, pretty thing die, but it was what she wanted, and who was he to deny that of her?

"Do you make this a common thing, wondering the woods and saving young girls like myself" She asked drowsily.

"Usually they let me save them, but you seem to want to die, so that's what I will let you do," He said.

"You don't seem too happy about that," Caroline said.

"And you seem too happy to die," He said.

"Because I am."

"Why?"

"Because Elijah, I am only seventeen and have endured pain that I never thought I would have to endure. I have watched everyone I truly cared about either die or abandoned me. I am tired of it all and there is no end in sight for me, I know this, I accept this. One thing I will not accept is to be continuously tortured by own father just for him and his friends amusement, and I will not accept the fact that at any minute, either one of them can end me if they wish. I will die on my terms, and these are my terms," Caroline said, and it impressed Elijah that even when she was on death's doorstep, she still had enough energy to defend herself and her reasoning's.

"Are they?" Elijah questioned. "These injuries are killing you, and your father and his friend are the ones that conflicted you with these injuries. Aren't you in some way dying because of them, because of what they did to you?"

Caroline thought about it for a moment and realized with a sickening feeling that this strange man was right, that when she died, it was going to be because of her father and that wicked man. God, how foolish she was! She had fought so long and hard for this, and it was all going to be wasted because of her foolishness.

"Oh God," Caroline cried out, trying to stand up.

Elijah was quick and tightened his grip on her, keeping her firmly planted against his chest. "If you move, you will die even sooner."

"I'm dying anyway, why not speed the process up?" She asked dryly.

"What if I told you there was a way I could save you?" Elijah asked quietly.

"What are you talking about? No one can do anything for me now," Caroline said miserably.

"I can help you Miss. Caroline, I can save your life, but you must promise me one thing if I do," Elijah said.

"What?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"I can save you, only if you promise to actually live. Do not let those who hurt you dictate your life, live it as you see fit. Believe there is a point to all of your suffering and fight through it. Promise me you will never stop fighting, never," Elijah said.

Caroline felt deeply moved and motivated by his words, and agreed by saying," I promise."

Elijah bit his wrist and brought it to Caroline mouth. Caroline looked into his eyes in surprise, but he nodded and trusting him, she pressed her mouth against his wrist and drank the blood. It tasted horrible and she wanted to pull away, but he kept her there, telling her to take me. He had her take until all wounds were closed, only then did he let her pull away.

He helped her stand up and handed her a hanky chief to wipe the blood away. They didn't speak as Caroline straightened herself up and finally found the courage to look at him.

"I don't suppose you would tell me what you are?" She asked.

"A monster," Elijah said.

"I don't believe that," She said shaking her head. "A monster would have let me die, or would have done worse. A monster wouldn't allow me to die in peace, let alone comfort, a monster wouldn't have warm, kind eyes, and a monster certainly wouldn't have saved me. So whatever you are Elijah, it is not a monster and you mustn't think like that. You made me promise to never stop fighting and to never dictate my life, I'm expecting you to do the same, and that includes never letting anyone's opinions describe who you are."

"You are in no position to make demands," Elijah said.

"And who are you to describe yourself? I've always found me judging myself harder then I should, then anyone else will, and is that not what you are doing? You do not get to describe who you are Elijah, you're actions describe who you are, and the actions I saw tonight are of a decent, caring person," Caroline said. She walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

She turned around and walked away from him, every word he said echoing in her mind, and even after all the years that passed by, she never forgot them, never forgot her promise, and never stopped fighting.

**I'm so happy people seem interested in this story and are excited to see what comes next! By the way, I'm not quite sure how they talked back then, so if anyone has any idea's that will help me in future flashbacks, I would be very great full! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to AvalonTheLadyKiller, your reviews are always insightful and always help me in my writing, and in case you didn't notice, I took your advice :) Thank you!**

**Review? Please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

The minute the two of them drove away, she ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She wanted to get this over and done with and wanted to know what was in the warehouse. She flew through the house and went straight to her room.

At the farthest corner sat a small, square safe. Everything important to her or all the things she thought were useful was in that safe. Well, not everything, but a lot of stuff. She opened it and shoved papers aside. She moved the stacks of money and there sat a little brown bag. She opened it and pulled out the necklace.

It was on a gold chain and a reddish/orange stone hung off it. It was beautiful, and extremely powerful. Caroline could feel the power coming off it just by touching it. She stood up and turned to leave to find Alex standing in the door, blocking her way out.

"Where were you?" He snapped.

"I had a job to do, in fact, I'm still doing it," Caroline shrugged, putting the necklace on over her head.

"And you didn't think it would be nice to tell me?" Alex snapped.

"You were busy," Caroline said, lifting her bed up and flipping it over. The top part was on hinges, because the bottom part was filled with weapons.

"I don't care if I was sleeping with the queen of Britain, we're a team, we do everything together," Alex said.

"We certainly do not, I would never sleep with queen of Britain because you are. Besides, you were busy and I have to do this on my own," Caroline said, grabbing her special sword that she always had with her.

"Are you jealous?"  
"No, Alex, I'm not. I'm actually happy you two are getting along. Which is why I didn't get you." Caroline closed the lid and headed towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"No we, just me," Caroline said.

"No."

"Yes, it's too dangerous, you're staying here."

"You can't make me," Alex growled.

"I can, I just don't want to," Caroline said, turning to face him at the front door.

"I'm going with you," He insisted.

"Sorry Alexzander," Caroline said, and flashed to him and snapped his neck. She didn't think too much about it, she just caught him and carried him to the couch and turned around and left. She had a job to do, without Alex.

* * *

She arrived at the warehouse and only the hybrids were there. She had a sword with her, and that would help, but not a whole lot. She would take the one on the roof, let his friends come, she was ready.

She got a running start before she jumped and landed on the roof. The hybrid turned towards her, a frown on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but Caroline moved and sliced the sword through his neck. Blood splattered and landed on her cloths and face, but she didn't notice. She grabbed his body and threw him over the rook, leaving the head behind.

She jumped down and landed behind the two hybrids that were crouched over their fallen companion. They turned around and she didn't waste time. The first one was easy, he was distracted, but the second one called for help and the next thing Caroline knew, three hybrids stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" one hissed, eyes growing.

"Nothing you can give me," Caroline said.

"Call Klaus," one said.

"Let's not," Caroline growled, and shot forward, slicing the hybrid who held the phones hand off. He cried out, but it got cut off by Caroline's sword. One shot forward and pinned her arms behind her back while the other grabbed her fallen sword and stabbed her with it. She grunted in pain and brought both her feet up, kicking him back. She flipped the one that was holding her over her shoulders and shoved him to his knees. Using her speed to her advantage, she kept one arm wrapped around his throat while she ripped his heart out.

She pulled out the sword in her stomach and threw it at the hybrid who was trying to run away. It hit him in the spine and he immediately dropped. He tried to pull the sword out, but it was just out of his reach. She pressed her foot deep into his spine and pulled the sword out, but kept him down with her foot.

"Sorry about all this," Caroline said, and brought the sword down on his neck. It three swings, but she got it. She was coated with blood, it was all in her hair and cloths, splattered on her face, but she had no choice but to ignore it.

She opened the door to the warehouse and found it nearly empty. Nearly.

Four coffins sat in the middle of the room. Caroline walked to them, touching them cautiously. Who knew what was in there, or if they were spelled. There was only one way to find out.

She opened one, and it was empty, and so was the second one, and the third. "What the hell?" Caroline muttered, opening the fourth. It was occupied. "Finn Mikaelson," She whispered. There was a dagger shoved in his chest, and Caroline knew enough to know that was what was causing him to be….deadish.

She tried to open the fifth coffin, but it budge, so she focused on Finn. If she pulled the dagger out, she wasn't quite sure what would happen. It would become tricky, especially with more than one Original in town, maybe more. Mikael would become aware and he would kill them all and there was still a part of her that didn't want Rebekah to die.

She wouldn't undagger him, not yet, and she wasn't sure if she ever would, but at least she knew that was one less Original to deal with. Now all she had to do was wonder about that fifth coffin, she would get a couple of witches on it. She closed all of the coffins and left the warehouse, satisfied with what she found, for the moment.

* * *

Caroline walked in the house, tired and craving a good meal. She didn't realize how much those hybrids took out of her. Hopefully Mikael was done pouting and hadn't vervained anymore of her stuff.

She heard a piano playing and frowned. Alex didn't know how to play, he said it was a girl's instrument.

"Alex?" Caroline asked, and walked in the living room.

He was laying on the couch, still unconscious, and Mikael was on the piano.

"Mikael," Caroline said by way of greeting, her hand tightening on her sword.

Mikael stopped playing and looked up at her. "I see the warehouse wasn't a complete waste of times," He said.

"No, it was," Caroline said. "It was a supernatural fight club. They didn't like me snooping."

"What's the reason you have your sword?" He asked.

"When I first got there I noticed how many they had and knew I needed extra help," Caroline said.

""Then why not Alex? Why go through the trouble and snap his neck? Mikael questioned. He was always suspicious, always wanted to know every little fact, every little move she made, he was always suspicious.

"He would have gotten in the way," She said.

"Couldn't agree more," Mikael said, rising. "Tomorrow there are three vampires stopping by. Test them and tell me if they're worthy enough to be a part of the hunting team."

The minute he left, Caroline went over and checked on Alex. She sat by his side and gently stroked his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Alexzander," She whispered.

She got up and went over to her room, picking her sword up on her way. Tonight was a close call, and she could tell Mikael was getting even more suspicious, and as for the three vampires coming over tomorrow, they were probably part of her punishment.

When he said hunter team, he meant who was the best at hunting, killing, and torturing vampires. Mikael insisted on drinking vampire blood, saying he wouldn't become like the rest of us pathetic, evil, blood sucking monsters. They hunting team brought him vampires and tortured every ounce of blood out of their system, and Caroline was their test subject.

She would run, they would chase, and if they were lucky, catch. If they didn't, she would kill them, if they did she would let them torture her and judge whether they were worthy enough. Most of the time they didn't make it, and usually it was because they would try and rape her. She didn't care what was going on, or if you were in an all-time war, you didn't gave to rape.

She put the necklace away and sat down to clean her sword. She had gotten herself into this mess, she had to get herself out. If not herself, then Alex. Her life was so screwed up, had been for a long time, and it was only recently that it had really started bother her. Maybe it was her age, she had been around too long and done the same thing for too long. Now it was because she knew that at least one of the Originals wasn't what Mikael had taught her and she no longer had the desire to hunt them and kill them. Or maybe it was because over the years, Mikael had started to annoy her, irritate her. She was no longer fearing him, and her fear was what had kept her moving, kept her working as hard as she could, but that fear was gone.

She wasn't completely naïve, she knew he was dangerous and could end her, but she wasn't afraid of death, but she was afraid of Alex's death. That was why she had stayed for so long. She stuck around too long and gotten close to him, and Mikael knew it, and that was why she had to get out of here.

She would make sure Alex was safe, she would make sure she was safe, and she would get away from Mikael, one way or another. If she couldn't get out herself, she would get Alex out and make sure the Mikael would never got what he wanted, and that was the Originals.

* * *

Alex woke up pissed. After Caroline snapped his neck, he had sat there and waited for her to return so he could kick her ass, maybe snap her neck as pay-back, but Mikael showed up. He couldn't be compelled, he was on vervain, so when Mikael found out, he simply snapped his neck, again. What really bothered him was that Caroline just left him lying there, with a snapped neck.

He should have just left, but he was pissed and planned on confronting her, but when he through open her door, he stopped. She was sitting there, covered in blood, playing with her sword. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She looked so, almost sad, but focused and angry, unbelievably angry, but it was a calm angry. He'd seen her look that way once, when they were in Mystic Falls and she was saving him.

*****FLASHBACK 1751*****

"1025, very responsive to light," the voice said. That cursed voice, it only talked when he was in pain, when they were hurting him, and he was coming to hate that voice.

Alex closed his eyes and listened to the dull voice talking on and on. He was drifting back and forth from consciousness. They were having fun shoving lights in his face, getting him mad, but he couldn't so anything.

They kept him locked up with no blood, well, except for the one drop, and kept him high on vervain. Then everyday they tortured him, running test on him, hurting him. They took his blood, sliced him all up and down to witness his healing abilities. They took parts of his eyes to examine them or whatever. Did it really matter? He was in pain and there was no end in sight.

"Subject number 1025," The person cutting him up began, but got interrupted. Someone wearing a uniform came in Alex's vision and Alex saw his lips moving, but couldn't hear anything. Suddenly Alex was jerked around and taken away from that torturous bright light. His eyes slipped closed and all he heard was the squeaky wheels on his gurney.

He heard screams, but thought he was dreaming again because that's exactly what his dreams were made of, screams. His gurney suddenly came to a stop and he forced himself to wake up enough to hear.

"Please don't," someone said. "Don't kill me."

A female's laugh filled the room, and Alex recognized it. It was the sweetest sound he ever heard. "You've been torturing my protégé, my friend, my brother for the last three years, there is no way around this. I'm not going to kill you, he is, I'm sure he's starving," The voice said, dripping with menace and hatred.

There was a scream and a sweet, delicious scent filled the room. It was a scent he hadn't smelled in a while, but he wanted it, oh how he wanted it. Whatever was keeping him tied to the gurney, was ripped away and blonde hair came into his line of vision. He only knew one person with that color of blonde hair.

"Caroline," He croaked.

"You're not looking too hot," Caroline said, leaning over him.

He coughed in rely and licked his lips hungrily, his vampirism coming out. That delicious scent was even closer now, stronger.

"Have at it," Caroline muttered, and she pressed the bloody neck against his mouth.

He groaned loudly and latched on, enjoying the feeling of blood running down his throat, he couldn't get enough. He opened his eyes and met Caroline's. Her eyes were hard, and still filled with anger, but there was something else there. She was staring at him, but far away at the same time. She looked like a women on the verge of blowing up with anger when suddenly it disappeared and she seemed to be brought back to life.

"Finish up, I have bodies to take care of," She said, and left him there with his food.

*****Present*****

He pushed away the memories of the Augestine lab and once again focused on Caroline who was looking at him, no longer lost in thought.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"Augestine lab. You saved me back then," He said, sitting down at the small table in her room with her.

"And I would do it again, hell, if I could I would take your place so you never would have been through all that," She said.

A silence followed them while Alex tried to figure out what to say. "I came up here to fully prepare to yell at you," He finally said.

"I know."

"Then why are you making this so damn hard?"

"Because it was that hard leaving you behind."

"And yet you did."

"I'm use to making hard decision, it's what I do best. I decide the things that you are just to stubborn or just don't care about. I decide whether or not it's worth it, and when it comes to your safety, it will never be worth it," She said, and then her eyes slipped into that anger mind set and he knew that this conversation was over, she needed her space. He got up and turned his back on her, just like he did right after she saved him.

*****Flashback*****

He shoved his dead torturer off of him and went to find Caroline. He found her in the lab, reading whatever the professor wrote.

"Find my torturing entertaining?" He asked darkly.

She looked up with raised eyebrows, probably surprised by his mood, but he didn't care, and why should he? He had just been tortured for the past eight year of his life while she was off making Mikael happy. He was a loud to act anyway he wanted.

"I see our years apart haven't affected your mood," She said, placing folded pieces of paper in her breast. Under different circumstances, he would have appreciated how beautiful she looked, and just how much cleavage that dress was showing, but he was in no mood.

"You spend eight years of your life being tortured every day," He snarled.

"Be grateful you're immortal," She shrugged.

"Be grateful?" He hissed, following her out the door. "Being immortal made me hand to suffer for eight years."

"I heard you the first time Alex. Tortured for eight years, lots of suffering, no end in sight. Can we go over all this once I get you out of here?" She asked.

"I don't need your help," He said. She didn't reply, just turned and left. For a second he starred after her until he decided to get his ass moving and followed after her. "Where are you going?" He snapped.

"I'm leaving. You're determined to make this as hard as you possibly can and all I want to do is make this as easy and quick as possible. So, you can either stand there all day, or you can follow me and come home," She shrugged, turning around to face him.

The full moon glowed behind her while the evening breeze ruffled her dress. It was truly a beautiful, breathtaking sight, and he should have enjoyed it, but being the selfish prick that he was, he ruined it.

"Home? Where is that, with Mikael?" He sneered.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me something Caroline, have you slept with him yet? I mean, you do everything else for him,."

She was in his face in half a second, anger shining in those green eyes of hers. "I'm going to cut you come slack for now, but do not thing for one second that I will let you talk to me that way," She snapped.

Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"I did not sleep Mikael, nor will I ever. While I know you don't like what I do, and I know you don't like Mikael, I'm expecting you to respect me and not judge me, especially when you do not understand the entire situation and we haven't spoken since 1721," She snapped.

"I remember, the day you turned me."

"A lot has changed since then,"

"Do you still work for Mikael?" He said.

When she didn't reply, he stepped back and laughed. "Then nothing has really changed, nothing important anyway. Thanks for the rescue, but we're done. Don't think for one second that anything has changed," He said.

"I would never make that mistake," She said softly.

Unable to look at the look of betrayal on her face, he turned and walked away from her, turning his back on her.

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

"You promised," Alex said, following Caroline into her bedroom.

"I didn't promise anyone anything," Caroline said, and then stopped to think about it. "Well, I did make a couple promises to a few witch, and maybe a few werewolves, and I think to you once or twice. So I did make a couple promises, just not to anyone important."

"I would think an Original would be important, besides, you blew her off last night and the night before you left early," Alex said.

"I didn't blow her off last night, I had things to do," Caroline argued.

"Like what?" Alex challenged.

"Give me a minute to think about it," Caroline muttered, shrugging out of her jacket.

"Come one Care, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Mikael could kick my ass again."

"Hey! Don't say his name, he can feel that!"

"What do you want me to call him then?"

"The royal douche."

"No, someone else already claims that title."

"Who?"

"You," Caroline grinned, walking past him and to the bathroom.

"The abuse I take at your hands," Alex sighed, shaking his head. "Come on, please? Just come out tonight and at least explain why you jumped off the face of the earth for the last two days."

"Why are you so insistent on this? You were arguing with me about even talking to her and now you want me to be best friends with her. Sudden change of heart?"

"Change of something," Alex muttered.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Caroline stood there, staring at him with raised eyebrows. "Are you telling me you're attracted to her?"

"Maybe," Alex winced, dropping on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. Caroline laughed and closed the bathroom door and Alex could still her laughing. "I don't see how this is funny."

"That makes it even funnier," Caroline said, emerging from the bathroom with an all black, leathery outfit on.

"You're not going to even tell me this is a bad idea and to stay clear of her?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Well why not?" Alex snapped, sitting up. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her, and he had to take a moment, maybe two, to gather himself.

"Because Alex, if I tell you no, then that would make you want to do it even more," Caroline said.

"Shouldn't you at least tell me it's not a good idea?"

"Do I really need to do that? You know nothing good will happen of this, and there will be no good ending. It's up to you how you live your life," Caroline shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex sighed, standing up. "I'm guessing since you're wearing that outfit you are going to go out with me?"

"Yes, but only because I'm haven't decided what I'm doing about this entire thing," Caroline said.

"What do you hope to accomplish from this?" Alex asked.

"Answers," Caroline shrugged, and heading out the door with Alex following her.

* * *

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Alex frowned.

"No, it wasn't, but we are here and it took me twenty minutes to get into this outfit, I'm going to make it worth it," Caroline said, and dragged Alex with her to the bar.

The bar was noisy and crowded, and Alex could feel that familiar tingling sensation at the top of his gums. He was hungry and in a bar surrounded by drunk humans that were practically throwing themselves around.

Caroline noticed the glow in his eyes and gave him a warning look. "When was the last time you fed?"

"Two days ago," he muttered.

Caroline sighed and grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the crowd of people that were surrounding themselves around a certain table.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You are hungry and we need to get it under control before it gets worse," Caroline said, and fought through the crowd, keeping him close by her side. She wanted to see what the big deal was and then decided a meal for Alex. No reason to ruin her night just because he forgot to feed.

Caroline blood ran cold as she caught sight of who was sitting at the table. Rebekah Mikaelson, taking shots with Kol Mikaelson. She came to a halt and grabbed Alex and yanked him back, out and away from the crowd.

"Care? What's wrong?" He frowned.

"Another Original, Kol," Caroline muttered, doing her best to see through the crowd.

Kol Mikaelson was known to be the impulsive one, always taken action without thinking. If they gave him the wrong impression, he could very well kill them without so much as a warning.

"Do you want to leave?" Alex asked.

"No," Caroline said, taking a deep breath. "If I'm already this deep in with Rebekah and screwed up this much, it won't make much of a different if I add Kol to my list of screw ups."

"What do you want to do?" Alex asked.

"Act just like you did with Rebekah, you don't know anything," Caroline said.

"Let's go little sis," Alex said.

"Follow my lead little brother." Caroline grinned, and stalked back towards the table and fought her way to the Originals. She shoved a few people out of her way and slid into the empty seat next to Kol.

He shot her a questioning look, but Rebekah squealed in happiness and launched forward, enveloping her in a hug.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to make it," Rebekah smiled.

"I see me coming doesn't matter," Alex muttered, sitting next to Caroline.

"Alex!" She exclaimed, and latched herself onto him.

"You'll have to excuse my little brother, he can be quite jealous," Caroline said, shooting Alex a triumphant smile.

"And I can be a protective older brother, so don't take this the wrong way beautiful, who the hell are you?" Kol asked.

"Ignore him," Rebekah said, shooting his a dirty look.

"Not possible," Kol grinned.

"For some reason I don't find that hard to believe," Caroline smiled.

"Caroline, Alex, met my most annoying brother Kol," Rebekah sighed.

"And how do you two know my sister?" Kol asked.

"Leave them alone Kol," Rebekah snapped.

"I'm simply curious, it's not often you get new friends Bekah, especially two in the same week. I'm actually proud," Kol smiled.

"Look," Alex began.

"Kol, right?" Caroline said, interrupting whatever Alex was going to say. "We came here to drink, not to be interrogated, and while I understand you trying to protect your sister, but rest assured, if I was out to hurt her, I wouldn't do it in a bar in the middle of Georgia."

Rebekah laughed and after a second Kol broke into a smile. "You have a point there sweetheart," Kol smirked, pouring four shots and handing them out. "But just in case you are planning something, my sister and I can't be killed, nor can any of my other three brothers."

"Noted," Caroline said, smiling slightly.

"If you remember not to cross my family, I think you and I can become good friends," Kol said, raising his shot glass to hers.

"Same goes for you. While I am no match against you or any of your siblings, I protect what's mine, and Alex is mine," Caroline said, clinking there shots together.

"To a new friendship," Kol smiled and they both took their shots.

Alex and Rebekah watch the two of them share in a toast that was just for the two of them. Rebekah hoped the two of them got along while Alex hoped they didn't, just because he was looking after her. They were pretending to be brother and sister at the moment, but that wasn't a far stretch from the truth. They were close and only got closer every day, but only on a brother and sister level.

He met Rebekah's eyes and felt a jolt of warmth wash through him. God, those eyes were beautiful. A soft blue, but dark when angry, absolutely beautiful. He was worried about Caroline when he should be worrying about himself, because Rebekah Mikaelson was for sure going to be the death of him. They clinked their glasses together in a solute just for the two of them.

***Thirty Minutes Later***

"I'm going to have to carry her out of her," Alex muttered, watching Caroline take another shot.

"And I'll probably have to drag Kol out of here," Rebekah laughed.

"We're the perfect couple, wouldn't you say?" Alex smiled.

"Who do you think will puke first?" Rebekah asked.

"Kol."

"Kol? He's 1000 years old, no way."

"Caroline spent her entire life with me, trust me, she drinks, a lot. Besides, you'd be surprised what Caroline can do when she puts her mind to it."

"You have a lot of faith in your sister," Rebekah commented.

"I trust her more than anyone else," He said simply.

"It must be nice to be able to trust someone that much," She said.

"What about your brothers?"

"My brother will betray me if it meant they get what they want. I wouldn't trust any of them with my life," She shrugged.

"That must suck," He said quietly.

"It does," She agreed.

"Your own brothers may not have your back, but I do," he said, taking her hands in his own. She looked up, surprised at first, but smiled slowly, melting into his soft, warm hands.

* * *

Caroline took another shot and slammed her glass next to Kols, shaking her head wildly as the drink left a trail of fire down her throat. No way could she take any more shots without being completely wasted.

Kol proved to be fun and a good distraction, but even among all the fun, she always kept an eye on Alex. Not that she didn't trust Rebekah, it's just she didn't know her enough and she knew Alex enough to know he could screw it all up.

"How old did you say you were?" Kol asked, filling the shot glasses.

"I didn't," She smirked.

"Well, you drink almost as well as I do, which means you're pretty old," He said, his words starting to slur.

"I'm offended Kol, to think I drink even better then you," Caroline said.

"You're going to have to do better than that girley," He smirked, raising the shot to his lips. Rebekah came over at that time and grabbed the shot before he could consume it all.

"Come Kol, let's take you home," She said.

"Who are you, my mom?" Kol snorted, standing up and stumbling into her.

"No, but seeing as you're drunk, I'll have to do," Rebekah said.

"We should get you home too," Alex said, helping Caroline to her feet.

"Carry me,' Caroline said. Holding her arms up.

"You are so much work," He sighed, but still scooped her up into his arms.

"See you guys tomorrow?" Rebekah asked while the four of them exited the bar.

"If Caroline could walk, yes," Alex said, looking down at her. She knew right now would be a good time to come up with an amazing plan and hand them over to Mikael, end this dangerous game she was playing. She should, but the thing was, she didn't want to. She didn't want to end this game, she didn't want to give them up to Mikael, and she didn't want Mikael so win.

"I'll be able to walk," She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to be the first vampire in history to get a hangover," Kol muttered, causing them all to laugh.

Sometimes it was nice spitting on Mikael's rules and actually live, have a little fun, and Caroline was actually starting to enjoy her life, probably for the first time.

******The Original Family******

"You better not ruin these heels," Rebekah growled, dumping Kol in the living room.

"Ow," he muttered, but still didn't move.

"I see our brother went out drinking again," Klaus commented.

"Don't start on me about that," Rebekah warned.

"I'm not Elijah, I don't care whether you spend all your time drinking, even if it is the first time in years that we have all been together," He said.

"I'd rather be drinking then being here, besides, we're not all here, are we?" Rebekah said.

Klaus shot her a dirty look while Kol chuckled as he sat up on the floor. "Maybe you should come out drinking with us Nik, it'll bring you closer to our little sister."

"I think I'll find another way," Klaus said.

"You could meet her new boyfriend and my delicious drinking body," Kol said.

"No," Rebekah said immediately.

"Come on Rebekah, he could use someone in his life and I think Caroline would be a good distraction. I think they would get along perfectly," Kol said.

"I don't need anyone in my life," Klaus said shortly.

"Everyone needs someone Nik, even I do. Currently alcohol is taking that someone's space until she comes alone," Kol said, standing up only to stumble into a wall. "I'm not saying you have to marry the damn girl, but at least come out and see if you can out drink her, even I can't."

Klaus shook his head at his siblings. They were foolish and delusional if they thought he was going to go to some pathetic bar to meet some girl. He didn't need anyone in his life, never did, and that would never change.

**In case you didn't notice, I kind of gave you an idea where this story is taking place, somewhere in Georgia, now I didn't get any specific because this story won't be there forever, and also I know nothing about Georgia, just a place for the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

Caroline regretted her drinking game with Kol when she left the bar. She knew it wouldn't do her any good, yet she did it anyway. The minute she walked in the house, Mikael smelled the alcohol on her. He hadn't said anything, just told her to change; they had a job to do.

So she changed and followed him through the woods, stumbling most of the way. Every time she fell, he would stop and patiently wait for her to pick herself back up. He finally stopped and told her what they were doing. Actually, he showed her what she was going to do.

A group of wolves had moved in the area and he tough it had something to do with Niklaus. So he wanted her to watch them all night until eight o'clock at night the next day, where he would retrieve her and see if anything happened while he was gone.

He had left without saying anything else, living her slightly nervous. This wasn't Mikael's style, he never let things slide by. Also, this job, this was a job for rookie vampires, not her. He was defiantly up to something, she just didn't know what. One thing was for sure, she wasn't in any hurry to find out.

* * *

By the time 8 o'clock came around, she could barely stand. The alcohol in her system had faded, but she tired and thirty, her feet hurt, her head was spinning, and her mouth tasted absolutely disgusting. All she wanted to do was go home, but Mikael was nowhere to be found.

Giving up on waiting, and not really caring about the punishment she would get from disobeying, she dragged herself home. Once she got there, she went straight for blood. She kept all her blood in a freezer in the basement, and went there right away, draining two bags with no issues. She grabbed a third one just in case and headed upstairs to change.

She had just opened it and taken a sip when she was grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall. She growled in anger and looked up to meet Mikael's eyes. "Not having a good day either?" She asked sarcastically.

"I told you to wait there for me," He growled.

"You weren't showing up and I was getting tired," She hissed. "Besides, they were doing the same thing they did the entire time, nothing!"

"You shouldn't have bothered to come home then," He said, grabbing her and slammed her on top of the piano. "Hold her down."

Next thing Caroline knew, two pairs of hands grabbed her arms and held her against the piano. She knew she could out muscle them, she was probably older then both of them combined, plus she had just had two blood bags, but she wouldn't. She couldn't out muscle Mikael and that's exactly what she would have to do to get out of here, so she laid there and waited to see what he was going to do.

"I honestly do not know why I keep you alive Caroline. You are absolutely useless. You constantly fail me, are always disappointing me and proving every day how much of an idiot you are," He said, and suddenly jammed something in her neck.

She growled in pain and felt the burning sensation start in her neck and throat, running through her veins. He had vervained her. He continued to do so, three more times before forcing the two vampires to sit her up.

"You have a lot of proving to do Caroline, and I suggest you start by watching over those wolves and make sure no one comes and goes without you knowing about it," He growled, and stormed out of the house.

Caroline yanked her arms away from the vampires and shot them both dirty looks. "Leave before I kill you," She rasped. The vervain hadn't done that much damage to her, she had built up an immune system to it, but it was messing with her voice at the moment.

"We did what Mikael asked," one said.

"Yeah,, no reason to freak out," The other said.

"No reason to freak out? I just got vervained, don't tell me not to freak out," Caroline hissed, sliding off the piano to fully face them.

"It was either you or us, we were just looking out for ourselves. You would have done the same thing," one snapped.

"You have no idea what I would have done; you don't know me, so let's not pretend you do," Caroline said, taking a closer step towards them. "If I ever see you two again, you're dead."

"What's wrong with right now, cupcake? Have a little tickle in her throat?" the one taunted.

Caroline growled and grabbed his arm, twisting it around his back and shoved him against the piano, holding him down with one hand.

Alex walking in the house, humming no particular tune and stopped when he saw what was happening. Caroline had Dred shoved against the piano and Scott was moving forward to help.

Alex rushed forward and put himself between Caroline, shoving Scott back. He didn't want anyone getting hurt, he didn't want Scott and Dred getting hurt. They were vampires that got sucked into working for Mikael, just like he did,

"Hey now, how about everyone calms down?" Alex suggested.

"Tell that to your crazy friend. We did what Mikael told us and now she's jumping down our throats," Scott snapped.

"Caroline, I've know these two for a while, they're cool. Do you mind letting Dred up?" Alex asked. Caroline shot him a dirty look for picking their sides, so Alex added," Please?"

Caroline let out a frustrated scream, and twisted is arm once more before she stepped back and released him. It was frustrating having Alex side with them. He was her protégé, who did he think he was?

"Why don't you guys get out of here?" Alex suggested, seeing that Caroline was obviously in a bad mood and really angry. He waited until they left to face her.

"You have some great friends Alex, they just took part in me getting vervained," Caroline snapped.

"Is that what happened to your voice? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's actually pretty hot," Alex said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Glad my pain is such a turn on to you," Caroline said.

"No offense, but there's only one blonde that's turning me on at the moment, and you're not her," Alex said, a smiled spreading across her face.

"Let me guess, I'm 50 years too young to be her?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"I never realized there was such a small age difference between you guys," Alex frowned. "You're a lot older than I thought."

"Thank you Alex, that's what every girl wants to hear."

"You're a girl? Well aren't you full of surprises tonight."

Caroline replied by flipping him off over her shoulder as she headed upstairs.

"Are you coming tonight?" Alex asked.

"I just got vervained in the jugular, I'm not in the mood to drink," Caroline said.

"Well I'm still going out. No point in looking this good to sit around the house pouting," Alex said.

"Hope you get lucky," Caroline muttered, heading to her room.

"So do I," Alex sighed, his blood starting to pump just at the thought of the blonde Original with dazzling blue eyes.

* * *

The music in the club was loud and had a sexy beat to it. Bodies were brushing together, people were kissing passionately, and Alex loved it. He danced his way to the bar where he ordered a drink. He felt bad Caroline wasn't there, so he pulled out his phone and sent a text to her, telling her he kissed her. He broke into a smile when she replied bite me. He was going to reply when a voice called out his name. He looked up to find the beautiful blonde that had been on his mind all night coming towards him.

"Hey beautiful," He grinned, pulling her into a hug.

"You're not going to comment on how I look? I'm truly hurt, and to think I got all dressed up for you," Kol said from behind Rebekah.

"Sorry Kol, you're not my type," Alex said easily.

"Well what about me?" a heavily accented voice asked. A man stood behind Kol, and something about him made Alex tense up.

"I don't know you to like you," Alex said, untangling himself from Rebekah.

"I don't know either mate, but from the way you cling to my sister, something tells me I'll no you soon enough," He said.

"Ignore him," Rebekah said, glaring in his direction. This conversation was going to get nowhere. "This is my older brother Klaus."

Klaus eyes up the vampire Rebekah was already protecting. He seemed like no immediate threat to the family, but he was still going to keep an eye on him. That was the only real reason why he came. He had heard Rebekah met someone and wanted to meet him. Rebekah had been upset, but she would get over it, and if she didn't, it didn't make any real difference to him.

"I suggest you don't cross me or my family. My sister seems to like you and I would hate to sever your head from your neck," He said.

"Noted," Alex said calmly.

"While you guys are starring each other down, I'm getting a drink," Kol said, wondering off. Klaus followed him and Rebekah relaxed and turned back towards Alex. He was still starring after Klaus, so she put a hand on his arm to get his attention.

The dazzling smile she game him made him forget all about Klaus and focus on her. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked. She nodded and he turned to get her a drink.

Caroline would disapprove of how he was handling this. She probably would get the hell out of here, but Alex wasn't an Original expert and didn't know who this Klaus dude was. All he cared about was getting a drink for the beautiful lady on his arm.

* * *

Caroline should have stayed home. She was in a reckless mood and was hungry, making her dangerous. She stopped just outside the bar Alex was in when she heard a noise. She followed it to an ally where a woman was struggling between two men.

"Please stop," The women begged. One reached out and ripped her shirt, causing her to scream. The other one slapped her, drawing blood. Caroline was going to interfere and stop them anyway but the smell of blood changed her plans completely.

"Now gentlemen, when a woman says no, that usually means no," Caroline said, casually leaning against the ally wall.

"Go, get help! " The women shrieked.

"What, am I not good enough?" Caroline asked.

"Get out of here," One snapped.

"Or what, are you going to rape me?" Caroline laughed. "Come get me then."

The lady was grabbed by one guy while the other walked over to Caroline, grabbing her and slamming her against the wall. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's your problem, huh?" He asked, pressing her against the wall with his body.

"Would you believe me if I say I'm having a bad day?" Caroline asked, smiling.

"Well your day is about to get a whole lot worse," He said, his hand reaching for her breast. She grabbed his hand and slowly bent it back, never taking her eyes off him.

"I don't think that's possible, but yours is," She smiled, flashing her fangs and sinking them in his throat. She drained him quickly and shoved him away. "Do you want to try anything?" She asked the other guy. He let the girl go and ran, and Caroline let him.

The female slowly backed away from Caroline, terrified. "What are you?" She whispered.

"I just saved you and all you care about is what I am? Typical, ungrateful human," Caroline sighed, and vamped sed over to the girl and pinned her against the wall. "Forget about me, I was never here. All you remember is some guys who tried to hurt you but ran away. Do you understand?"

"Yes," The girl whispered. Caroline blinked and stepped away, letting the girl go. She turned around and started to walk away. "Thank you!" the girl called after her.

"Go home!" Caroline replied, not turning around.

She entered the bar and scanned the crowd, looking for Alex. He was sitting at a table with Rebekah, and Kol, but someone else. He had his back to her, so she couldn't see who he was exactly. She focused on their conversation and listened to what they were saying, which just happened to be her.

"You never did tell us where my drinking buddy is," Kol said.

"Yeah, where is Caroline? I want her to meet my brother so he'll live us alone," Rebekah said.

"It takes a lot more than a pretty face to get rid of me Rebekah," The other guy said. Caroline's heart sped up at he sound of his voice because it was the voice she heard the other day just before she killed his hybrids. Niklaus Mikaelson.

She needed to get Alex out of there, out of this entire situation. This had become way too dangerous. She refocused on them, debating on when to make her presence known.

"You're wasting your time Bekah, Nik doesn't process a heart," Kol said.

"It's not his heart he'll use when he sees her," Rebekah muttered.

"No, absolutely no. My drinking buddy is not having sex with my brother," Kol said.

"Where is this famous Caroline?" Klaus asked.

That's when Caroline decided to head towards them.

"She ran into a couple guys earlier that vervained her. She's at home pouting," Alex was saying as Caroline approached the table.

"I don't pout," She snapped, slapping the back of his head, sitting next to him and next to Klaus.

"Caroline, you have a lot of drinking to catch up on," Kol said by way of greeting.

"It's a challenge I greatly accept," Caroline said, stealing Alex's drink.

"I heard you ran into some vervain earlier tonight," Rebekah said.

"Yeah, well, let's say this world is going to be down two more vampires once I'm sober," Caroline said, casting Alex a side look.

"They're good guys Caroline," he said quietly.

"They vervained me Alex, and by doing so sighing their own death sentence," Caroline said. "I'm conflicted over whether to burn them alive or slowly cut their heads off."

"May I suggest torture," Klaus said.

She turned and looked at him for the first time, smiling slowly. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"See? Told you they were get along," Rebekah said.

"They're bonding over torturing," Kol pointed out.

"I never said they would be perfect," Rebekah grumbled.

"They're bonding over torturing two good guys who made a mistake," Alex said, meeting Caroline's eyes.

"Oh God," Caroline said rolling her eyes. "Relax Alex, I'm in a dark mood, let me brood."

"Dark moods are my specialty," Klaus said, drawing her attention away from Alex and to him.

"I didn't catch your name," Caroline said.

"Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson," he smiled, revealing dimples that could make anyone's heart melt.

"The hybrid," Caroline said.

His smile widened and he asked," You've heard of me? All good things I hope."

"None," Caroline said easily, cocking her head to the side and, smiling. "You don't seem all that scary."

"Trust me love, I'm the devil in disguise," Klaus said.

"I always enjoy a good disguise," Caroline said.

The two of them shared a smile while the others watched on.

"You hooked my drinking buddy up with my brother," Kol pouted.

"I know," Rebekah smiled. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Just perfect," Alex grumbled, watching darkly as Caroline openly flirted with the hybrid, signing her own death sentence.

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and please do so for this chapter, but I got a few reviews that I want to address and answer some questions. I definitely will be adding more Caroline and Kol moments and trust me, they will become friends. As for the whole Kennett thing, Bonnie will come into this story later and you will see some Kennett moments, but I'm not going to go into depth about their relationship. I love Kennett, but this is a Klaroline story, and my last story I got so swept up into Kennett, I lost sight of who the story is really about. Sorry if that disappoints people, but I want this to be mostly about Klaroline. Maybe my next story will be a Kennett story, I truly do love their relationship. Thanks and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

"How old did you say you were?" Klaus asked.

"I didn't," Caroline grinned, remembering Kol asking her the same thing.

After a while, Rebekah and Alex had wondered off and Kol got distracted by a pretty girl and was somewhere with her, leaving Klaus and Caroline. Surprisingly Caroline did have a problem being alone with him. She should have been worried, nervous, something, anything, but she didn't. She felt surprisingly safe, which was just plain stupid.

"Something tells me you're not a baby vampire," He said.

"And why is that? Because of my knowledge of the all-powerful hybrid and his family of Original vampires, or because I can handle my alcohol better then you?" Caroline teased.

"While your knowledge of me and my family is rather impressive and you do have a high tolerance of alcohol is impressive, that's not it," He said.

"Then do tell, what is it?" She asked.

"Your bravery," He shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Caroline frowned.

"You know who I am Caroline, who my family is, and yet here you are," Klaus said, leaning closer.

"Here I am," Caroline muttered, hypnotized by his blue eyes.

"Want to know a little secret Caroline?" He whispered.

"What?" Caroline asked, her eyes wondering to his lips.

"I admire that about you," He said. Their lips were a breath apart and Caroline felt the ridiculous urge to lean over and close the gap between them. Before Caroline could make the most delicious and worse decision of her life, Alex called her name.

She moved back away from Klaus and finally took her eyes off him to focus on Alex.

"What is it?" She sighed.

"Sorry, nit we have to go," Alex snapped, his voice seething with rage.

"Well who the hell pissed on your cheerios?" Caroline snapped.

"We're going not," he hissed, grabbing onto her arm.

"Sorry you're not having fun, but I am. So let go and leave me alone," Caroline said, holding her ground.

"I believe she said let her go mate," Klaus said, standing up next to Caroline.

"This is family matters, back off," Alex said, glaring at Klaus.

"Alex," Caroline warned quietly.

"I suggest you remember who you're talking to," Klaus said.

"Why don't you remind me," Alex challenged.

"Let's not make a scene," Caroline said, quickly placing a hand on Klaus's chest. Wow. She didn't think it would be that firm. It made her wonder how it looked underneath that shirt….She quickly chased those thoughts away and focused on the two vampires in front of her. "We're leaving," She said, shooting Alex another look.

He finally let her go and backed up a few feet, never taking his eyes off Klaus. Caroline turned to Klaus to face him. "You mentioned how I'm still here, even though I know what your family is capable of, it's because I know when to back off and not when to cross a line. Alex is about to cross that line, so I'm going to get him out of here before he ruins a lovely friendship that was started here tonight. Thanks for tonight, and sorry to cut it short, but I have a couple family issues to deal with," She smiled.

"I understand love," he said, grabbing the hand on his chest and bringing it up to his lips.

Caroline swallowed and smiled at him. "Until next time Klaus."

* * *

Caroline waited until they were a couple miles away from the bar to actually freak out. She grabbed on to Alex's shoulder and slammed him against a wall. He dropped but got up and glared at her.

"What were you thinking? Challenging him like that?" She hissed. "Are you that much of an idiot?"

"You're the idiot here," He snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you Caroline! You almost kissed him! You almost kissed Klaus!"

Caroline's eyes turned red and her fangs dropped. She lunged at Alex and punched him hard in the gut. He doubled over and she elbowed him in his back. As soon as he touched the ground, she kicked him and watched him go flying across the ally.

She walked over to him and crouched down. When he tried to get up, she placed a hand on his chest and shoved him back down, keeping him there.

"If I want to kiss Klaus, I'll kiss Klaus. If I want to sleep with Klaus, I will sleep with Klaus. If I want to get up on a table, strip naked, and start singing the national anthem, then I will! You do not get a say in the choices I make Alex, you do not have the right!" Caroline hissed, standing up and backing away.

He sat up and looked at her. "I have no right? How long have I stuck by your side Caroline? How long have I fought and defended for you?" He asked.

"I may have turned you in 1717, but we didn't stick together that long, did we? You walked away Alex, you're the one that didn't trust me enough to stick by my side, just like you did tonight. You didn't trust me and trust that I could handle myself and walked away. The first time you walked away from me Alex, you lost your right to have a say in what I do," Caroline said, making her point by turning around and leaving him on the ally floor.

* * *

Caroline walked into the house to the smell of blood. She followed it to the living room where she found the two vampires that held her down earlier lifeless on the carpet, Hearts ripped out, body parts missing, and a lot of blood. Whoever did this left a mess behind, and stains of her carpet.

"They must have pissed someone off, and I can't say I'm disappointed. Too bad they're already gone, because they owe me a new carpet," Caroline said, sensing Mikael behind her. "I'll call a few people and have this mess cleaned up before morning."

"No point in calling just yet," Mikael said.

Caroline tensed up at the sound of the emption in his voice and felt shivers run down her spine. She turned around and faced the monster that stood behind her. "You killed them," She said.

"And you killed my wolves," He said, grabbing her throat and slamming her against the coffee table.

"I didn't kill your wolves," She said.

"You didn't do a damn thing to keep them alive," He growled, crashing her throat. "What were you doing that was so important? Where were you?" He leaned forward and inhaled, and Caroline prayed that he didn't smell his children. Suddenly his hand was wrapped around her heart and was squeezing.

She gasped and started choking up blood. It dripped out of her mouth and down her chin and onto Mikael's hand, but he didn't seem to notice. "What did I tell you about alcohol? It weakens you, slows you down, and makes you completely useless, and also," Mikael said," it destroys your liver."

His hand finally released her heart, but now grabbed her liver and yanked his hand out, liver and all.

She screamed in pain and rolled of the table and onto the floor, clutching at the spot her liver use to be. Her body started shutting down. She wouldn't die because of a missing liver, it would grow back, but the rest of her body didn't know that and was still acting like it was human.

"I really thought you would be different from all my children. I thought you would be stronger, faster, a child I would be proud of, I guess I was wrong. I'm beyond disappointed in you Caroline," Mikael said.

She remained on her hands and knees, blood pouring out of her and onto the floor. Her vision was becoming fuzzy, but somehow she managed to pull out her phone and send someone a text before losing consciousness.

* * *

She left water running over her face, but she didn't bother to move, she was too weak. Suddenly she felt the feeling of being lifted and then something bumped her side and once again, she consumed by the darkness.

* * *

This time she woke to blood running down her throat. She latched on to the wrist that was pressed against her mouth and latched on with her fangs. As she drank long, deep swallows, she started to become aware of a few things. One, she was leaning against someone's warm, firm chest, and second, that person was Alex.

She pulled away from his wrist and moved away and leaned against the headboard instead of him. Neither spoke and Caroline took that opportunity to examine her cloths. She was wearing a wet bra and underwear covered in a long t-shirt. Alex must have sensed her curiosity because he finally said something.

"You were covered in blood and I didn't think you would mind," He said.

"It's fine, not like I was completely naked," Caroline shrugged.

They fell into another silence and Caroline lifted her shirt up to examine the spot where her liver once was. All healed of course, but she could feel It rebuilding itself.

So what did you do?" Alex asked.

"A couple werewolves are dead, I was drunk, he didn't like it," She said.

"So Mikael being Mikael?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Caroline smiled.

He nodded and got up off the bed. "Glad you're feeling better," He said, heading towards the door.

"Alex wait!" Caroline said, flashing out of bed. "Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"For what?" Alex asked, turning around to face her.

Caroline saw the look in his eyes and knew he was mad, and Caroline would rather have him be mad then ice cold with no feelings. "What exactly are you sorry for Caroline? For being dangerous and reckless? For keeping secrets from me? For going against everything you know is wrong and doing it anyways?" Caroline let him rant, and even when he was done talking she didn't say anything. He was suddenly in her personal space and grabbed her arms and shook her roughly. "What are you sorry for?" He shouted.

"Everything!" Caroline yelled, shoving him away. "I'm sorry for everything Alex! I'm sorry for putting myself in dangerous situations and being reckless without even thinking about you. I'm sorry for every lie I've ever told you and every secret I won't tell you. I'm sorry that I even let those words past my lips and I'm sorry for going after you like that. Most of all, I'm sorry for doing everything I know I shouldn't do Alex," Caroline said, her eyes shining with tears she was struggling to hide. "I am so sorry that I go against every instinct in my body and do what I know will end badly, because maybe, just maybe if I had followed my instincts you wouldn't be sucked in all of this. Maybe if I had just let you die when you were human you wouldn't have had to go through all of the pain you have. You wouldn't have had to get tortured by the Augustine vampires, you wouldn't of had to deal with all of Mikael's crazy schemes and you wouldn't of had to deal with me."

At this point Caroline had tears streaming down her face, a sign of weakness, but at this point she was weak. Not just weak from Mikael's beating, but from living for as long as she had, and Alex saw that. He saw that what he said right now could make or break her, and he had no desire to break her.

"Stop Caroline, just stop," he said, going to her and pulling her into his embrace. She collapsed against his chest and curled her hands around his shirt. I'm sorry Caroline. I'm not sorry that you saved me that night and turned me. Yeah, I've suffered and had to deal with Mikael's schemes, and I've had to deal with your craziness, but it's all been worth it," He whispered against her hair. "I've seen so many things, been to so many places, I've experienced so many things. If you hadn't saved me that night Caroline, I probably would've died in less than a week, and can I tell you something?" Alex cupped her jaw and forced her to look up at him. "Through all of my suffering, and through all of my pain, there has always been one thing I've always looked forward too. A crazy, reckless, dangerous blonde who happened to be my friend, my sire, and my sister."

Caroline swallowed back the rest of her tears and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her in another hug. Alex smiled and held her close to him. While Caroline acted brave and fearless, he knew she was far from it, that even a vampire who had been around 9 centuries had weak moments and moments of doubt, but Alex also knew every time she had those moments he would be the one to pull her back and give her the reassurance she needed.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

Caroline had no idea how long they stood there, and at first she didn't care, but she had to get herself together. "We should probably more," She muttered.

"Probably," Alex agreed, but neither made any move to break apart.

"This is going to get weird soon," She said.

"Why? Because you're only in your bra and underwear with a really big shirt, or because your bra and underwear is wet and soaking through?" He asked.

"And you ruined the moment," She said, moving out of his arms.

"How about I make up to you with shots of tequila later?" Alex asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, especially after what happened earlier," Caroline said, walking over to her dresser and pulled out some cloths. "Maybe another time."

"Normally I would argue with you on this, but O think you're right, we don't want to push Mikael too far," He said.

"No, we wouldn't," Caroline agreed. "Also I don't think you should come over tonight, not if you plan on drinking tonight."

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to stay out late taking shots and making out with Rebekah," Alex sighed, and Caroline heard the dreamy sound in his voice.

"What's going on between the two of you anyway?" Caroline asked. "Turn."

"What do you mean?" He frowned, turning to face the wall.

"I mean exactly what I meant. What exactly is going on between you and Rebekah?"

Alex wasn't really sure himself. He liked her, she was a lot of fun, but what was really going on? "I don't know. I mean, she's a lot of fun, and obviously hot, but…"

"She's an Original," Caroline finished.

"It would be stupid if I got involved with her, especially since I judged you about the whole Klaus deal," Alex said.

"Yes it would," Caroline agreed, grabbing a jacket from her closet and walking over to him, freshly dressed. She turned him around and took his face in-between her hands. "But luckily for you I'm not a hypocrite and if you want to make out with Rebekah, or if you want to start something with her, I will stand by you."

Alex smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I don't deserve you," He said, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"No you don't," She agreed while he helped her into her jacket.

"You may not be a hypocrite, but you're definitely not modest," Alex muttered.

"Hey!" Caroline said, punching his arm.

"Ouch!" He complained, following her out the room.

"Suck it up buttercup." Caroline said.

"Where are you going anyway?" He asked.

"Mikael asked me to test three potential hunters the other day and I never got around to it," She said.

"He asked?"

Caroline laughed at the sound of shock in his voice and corrected herself. "Okay, he demanded, but since I'm also optimistic and like to look at things in a positive manner, I'm pretending he asked."

"Why would you want to do that?" Alex grumbled.

"It makes living with him easier."

"I still don't know how you've done it this long, and why you've done it this long."

"Through optimistic thinking, positive thoughts, meditation, and alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol. As to why I stayed, that's slightly personal," Caroline said, flashing his a smile.

"What the hell do you mean it's a personal reason? Second off, are you the reason why there's a shortage of alcohol in the world?" Alex asked.

Caroline laughed as they entered the living room. Three vampires that were sitting on the couch stood up immediately and eyes Caroline and Alex.

"These the guys you're going to train?" Alex asked, glaring at them.

"Yupp, they don't look to scary," Caroline said.

"Do you want me to stick around?" He asked.

"I'll be fine Alex," Caroline smiled, placing her hands on his shoulder. "They are no match for a 1000 year old vampire who's optimistic and meditates."

He cracked a smile despite himself and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Call if you need anything," he said on his way out.

"Have fun!" She yelled, facing the vampires. "So, who's going to torture me first?"

* * *

Alex laughed as Rebekah swore in anger. This was her third time in a row losing to darts and Alex was to blame every time. At the last second he would sneak up behind her and wrap his arm around her, or kiss her neck.

"Stop it!" She scolded.

"I don't think you want me to," He laughed, pressing opened mouthed kisses against her neck. She leaned back into him and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"My brothers will see," She said.

He snuc his arm around her waist and pulled her flat against his chest, leaving no space between his front and her back. "Let them watch," He whispered against her ear.

Rebekah gasped at the feeling of him against her and tried to fight against the feelings he was causing. She didn't have the best of luck with any relationships, especially with Niklaus around, and considering he was sitting at the bar just a mere six feet away. She was nervous.

"You're tensing up, just relax," Alex whispered.

"I would feel more comfortable if Caroline was here to distract them," She muttered.

After both Mikaelson brothers found out Caroline wasn't coming, they had both gone to the bar and Alex and Rebekah had gone and started playing darts. Every now and then either Mikaelson would glance over and watch what the couple was doing, so Alex knew exactly what Rebekah meant.

Somehow Caroline had become an important factor in their relationship. She kept the brothers distracted so the two of them didn't have to worry.

"See that you do," Rebekah whispered, purposely pressing herself against him. Alex groaned and held the little blonde devil against him while, for the moment, forgetting the other blonde in his life.

* * *

Come on Care," Alex whined.

"Not going to happen," Caroline said.

"It's been three days, Mikael can't be that suspicious," Alex said.

"This is Mikael we're talking about," Caroline pointed out.

"True, but you need a break from that hunt team, and I think a night out drinking with a couple Original brothers will do you good," He said.

"I take it Rebekah won't let you get any with her brothers watching?" She teased.

"I haven't kissed her in days Caroline," Alex said, dropping to his knees in front of her. "Please, I'm begging you, one night so I can make out with Rebekah."

"Wow, you are desperate," Caroline laughed, leaning back on the couch. "So you want me to come along tonight, not because you think I need it, but because you want to get lucky?"

"Yes," Alex winced.

"Sorry, I love you, but not happening," Caroline smirked, standing up and going around him.

"Give me one good reason why you can't," Alex said.

"I can give you three," Caroline said as her hunt team walked in the door. "Sherryl, David, and Eric."

"You're not coming because of your hunt team?" Alex asked bewildered.

"Yes, tonight's a big night for them. If they pass, they are officially apart of the hunt team and are Mikael's minions," Caroline said.

"I'm so proud," Alex said sarcastically.

"So am I," Caroline said dramatically placing a hand over her unbeating heart.

"I can't make you change your mind?" Alex sighed.

"Nope, but good luck, hope you have fun," Caroline said, walking out with her hunt team following.

* * *

"I'm going to kill your sister," Rebekah muttered.

"She's going to get herself killed all by herself," Alex said, running his fingers lightly threw her hair.

"This is become unacceptable," Rebekah said.

Alex laughed and leaned over, nuzzling her neck. "Are you trying to get me alone Rebekah?" He whispered, sucking on her neck.

"No, three days ago I wanted you alone, not all I want to do is through you on this table and ravish you," Rebekah said.

"Your bothers are here," Alex said.

"Your brother are here," He reminded her.

"Let the watch," She hissed, suddenly grabbing his face and crushing their lips together. Alex should've been surprised, but he wasn't. Four days no kissing, no touching, the sexual tension between them was high. Alex grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer, resulting in her straddling his lap. As much as he wanted to take full advantage of the beautiful woman in his lap, they were interrupted by a voice behind them.

"It's bad enough my drinking buddy hasn't been coming, I don't need to see my sister get groped," Kol complained loudly, sitting across from them.

"Go away," Rebekah snapped, pulling away enough to glare at him.

"I'm afraid I agree with Kol little sister," Klaus said, also sitting across from them. This time Rebekah moved off him and sat next to him, glaring at both her brothers.

"Remind me to force Caroline to come, whether she likes it or not," Alex muttered.

"Where is she anyway?" Kol asked.

"The same place she's been for the last three days," Alex said.

"How long does it take to deal with a few vampires?" Kol whined.

"Caroline's going through a dark age," Alex said, which was true. He's never seen her this dark or angry before. She was becoming reckless and doing crazy things, like befriending Originals and not handing them off the Mikael.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked.

"It means that she can end them whenever she wants, she's just playing with them right now,: Alex shrugged.

"What would happen if her toys were taken away?" Rebekah asked, an evil smirk appearing on her face.

"Well I suppose she would have to come and drink her sorrows away," Alex grinned, a plan forming in his mind.

"Do you know where she is?" Rebekah asked.

"I can find her," Alex promised.

"Nik, Kol, you guys coming?" Rebekah asked, grabbing Alex and dragging him out of the booth. Kol and Klaus exchanged smiled before getting up to follow the two lovebirds.

* * *

Caroline ran as fast as she could, slowing down when they fell too far behind. She stopped and listened, waiting until she thought they were in a good position to attack. When they didn't, she let out a sigh and waited until they approached her.

"You just waited a good opportunity," Caroline sighed, watching as they surrounded her. "My hands are tied behind my back with ropes soaked in vervain, I'm weakened! Yet none of you made a move and-"Caroline stopped mid-sentence and cocked her head to the side, listening.

She sighed, recognizing who was approaching, she should've known he wasn't going to let this continue.

"I'm sorry guys, I truly am, I actually liked the three of you," Caroline sighed, hearing the vampires coming faster.

"What are you talking about?" Sherryl frowned.

"This has been fun, the most I've had in over a decade, but apparently my brother making out with someone is more important," Caroline said.

She could see the confusion on their faces, and for a second she actually felt bad, but she didn't have to see it for long, as Alex, Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus appeared in the clearing. Kol and Klaus took one while Alex took the last one.

"Need help?" Rebekah asked, nodding towards her ropes.

"No," Caroline sighed, easily ripping the ropes off.

"You could do that the whole time?" Alex asked, glaring at her.

"Yupp," Caroline said, rubbing her wrist.

"Then why didn't you?" Alex asked.

""Where's the fun in that?" Caroline frowned,

"You have issues," Alex said shaking his head.

"Says the person with a heart in his hand," Caroline laughed, walking past him and keeping her back to the Originals.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to the bar. I'm thirsty, and alcohol seems like the best choice. See you there!" Caroline called, flashing off.

* * *

Caroline was already on her third drink when Kol and Klaus showed. "Took you long enough," She said.

"My apologies, but there were a few bodies to deal with," Klaus said.

"Thanks to you I have to drink at least three times as fast, just ti catch up," Kol said, and spun around in his chair as a blonde walked by. "You kids have fun, daddy has a blonde to chase after."

Caroline smirked into her drink as Kol stalked after the poor girl. "I never saw your brother into blondes," She commented.

"Kol likes a number of women, really, he's not picky," Klaus said.

"But blondes? Doesn't really suit him," Caroline shrugged.

"Maybe he's after the wrong blonde," Klaus said.

Caroline knew he was referring to her, and looked up at him with a smile. "You're going to have to do better than that Klaus. You took away my toys earlier tonight, a girl doesn't just forget that, no matter how cute that accent of yours is," Caroline smiled, meeting his sparkly blue eyes.

"To be completely fair, your brother made it seem you needed rescuing," Klaus said.

"My brother is a little dramatic and knows better," Carline said.

"Why do you say that?" Klaus asked, moving a curl out of her face and in the process gently stroking her cheek.

"He knows I never put myself in a situation I can't handle," Caroline said.

"Is that so?" Klaus muttered, brushing her hair off her shoulder and running his hand down her side. Her breath caught slightly and she immediately cursed herself for it. She was over 900 years old, dammit! So why was she acting like a horny teenager and melting over one touch?

"He knows when things get to complicated or dangerous I pull away," Caroline muttered, because not her and Klaus were only one inch apart, their lips so close, that if either moved, their lips would brush together. At the last second, Caroline moved, so instead of their lips being so close, her mouth was by his ear and she was whispering in it. "Which is why I'm pulling away now Klaus. Like I said, you're going to have to do better than that, I don't come that easy."

She pulled away and stood up, grabbing her jacket and walking away. Klaus watched her walk away, a smile spreading across his face. She certainly wasn't going to be easy, and he found that as a challenge, a challenge he gladly accepted. Something told him she would be worth it.

* * *

"I don't want you to go," Rebekah frowned, tugging the sheet around her naked body. Alex stopped buttoning his jeans and went over to her. He cupped her face and placed a gentle kiss on her still swollen lips. He teasingly ran his tongue across both her top and bottom lip before pulling away.

"Now I really don't want you to leave," She pouted.

"Caroline will worry," Alex smiled.

"Caroline is probably under my brother just like I could be under you right now, or on top," Rebekah said with a suggested smile.

"Did you just try and sedice me by talking about my sister having sex with your brother?" Alex asked, wincing.

"Alex," Rebekah whined.

"I'll tell you what, tomorrow will be all about is. I'll tell Caroline where i[m going so she doesn't tear this city apart looking for me," Alex smiled, placing a warm kiss on her forehead.

"I'm holding you to that," Rebekah smiled.

* * *

"You had sex," Caroline said while Alec sat in the couch next to her.

"Yeah," Alex smiled.

"To think I was going to feel guilty for almost kissing Klaus," Caroline said. "And if you say that Rebekah is different from Klaus I will kill you."

"I wasn't going to say that and we both know you wouldn't have," Alex said.

"I won't, but Klaus might," Caroline said.

"What are you talking about?" Alex frowned.

"Klaus kills all of Rebekah's lovers and don't think you'll be any different," Caroline said.

"Now look who's being a hypocrite," Alex muttered.

"No, not a hypocrite. If you want to be with Rebekah go ahead, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't warn you what yourself into?"

"Okay, since we're playing this game, what kind of friend would I be if I don't warn you about Klaus?"

"You don't have to. I spent nine centuries hunting him down, tracking him by his trail of victims. I know exactly what I'm getting myself into, which just makes me an even bigger idiot," Caroline sighed.

"We'll be idiots together," Alex said, cheerfully draping an arm across her shoulder.

"Forever," Caroline agreed.

* * *

"Why don't you come next time Elijah? Even Nik is enjoying himself," Rebekah said.

"I don't think Elijah is the bar type," Kol said.

"Come now Kol, I'm sure Elijah can have just as much fun as the rest of us," Rebekah said, defending her older brother.

"I highly doubt that," Kol muttered, earning a slap to the back of the head. "I'm just saying! He doesn't have someone to run off with and have sex with like you do and I refuse to share my drinking buddy with both of my brother."

"Who is this drinking buddy I hear so much about?" Elijah asked, loosening his tie.

"Her name is Caroline and I believe Klaus has a crush on her," Rebekah grinned.

"I do not have a crush on any one," Klaus scoffed, glaring at Rebekah.

"Caroline did you say?" Elijah frowned, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"Blonde, beautiful, green eyes," Kol said.

"What is it Elijah?" Rebekah asked.

"She sounds a lot like someone I met a long time ago," Elijah said, but quickly dismissed the idea. "I'm sure it's not her."

"I would hope so brother, I would hate to fight my own brother over another girl," Klaus smirked.

"So it's true Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Don't be foolish Elijah, I don't feel for anyone I get what I want from them and move on," Klaus said.

"And what are you trying to get from Caroline?" Kol challenged.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Kol." Klaus growled.

"Just admit it Nik, you feel something for this girl." Kol said, a grin spreading across his face.

Just because if irritated Klaus, he shot forward and snapped Kol's neck stormed out of the room, leaving a shocked Rebekah and Elijah.

He really feels for this girl, doesn't he?" Elijah asked quietly.

"I believe so," Rebeah said, smiling slightly.

**So, another chapter has come and gone and I have a couple things I wanted to ask you guys... First off, a little warning, I may not be able to update every four days like I usually do, due to the fact that the end of school is coming up for me, and I have a lot of classes and projects to finish up, just warning everyone. Now I have a couple of questions. What does everyone think of this story so far? Any ideas on what's going to happen? Is there anything you guys specifically want to see happen? Anything you guys don't like? Any suggestions? **

**Let me know! Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

The bar was crowded tonight and loud, Caroline could hear it from blocks away.

"I wonder what's going on," Alex wondered.

"I don't know," Caroline shrugged, her smile set firmly in place. That didn't go unnoticed by Alex who couldn't help but ask what that was about.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked.

"Why? Is it so wrong to be happy?" Caroline grinned. Why shouldn't she be happy? It was a beautiful night out and she was going to spend it with her best friend and a couple of handsome Originals, all the while looking hot in her skin tight black dress.

"No, there's nothing wrong with being happy, I'm just curious on why you're happy," Alex said.

"I just have a good feeling about tonight," Caroline smiled. They entered the bar to find everyone surrounding a shirtless Kol who was dancing on a table. "Told you tonight was going to be a good night," Caroline laughed and fought her way through the crowd.

Alex watched in shock as she got on the table with him and started dancing. "Oh my God," Alex said. He spotted Rebekah and Klaus at the bar, so he headed over.

"I find it highly uncomfortable watching your sister grind on my brother," Rebekah said.

"I find it uncomfortable seeing her in that outfit," Alex said.

"I find this uncomfortable," Klaus said, interrupting their moment.

"Don't be jealous brother," Rebekah smirked.

"I have no reason to be jealous little sister, I can find a weak pathetic idiot whenever I want," Klaus smiled.

"Good luck finding one with such a hot sister like he does," Caroline said, appearing out of nowhere.

"How was grinding on my brother," Rebekah asked.

"Exhilarating," Caroline grinned.

"Funny, I found it disgusting," Alex snorted.

"Suck it up Alex. It's either grind on Kol or make out with Klaus," Caroline said.

"I prefer the second one," Klaus said.

"I bet you do," Alex said, glaring at him.

"I'm sure Rebekah would love to make out with you while I make out with Klaus," Caroline said.

"More than happy," Rebekah smiled, sliding her arms around his neck. "And so much more," She whispered seductively in his ear.

"As the responsible older sibling I really didn't need to hear that," Caroline sighed.

"Neither did I," Klaus sighed.

"Come on," Alex said, grabbing Rebekah's hand and dragging her away.

Caroline smiled and turned to face Klaus who was looking at her strangely. "What?" She asked.

"I'm surprised you're still standing here," He said.

"Why wouldn't I be? Do I have some other plans I don't know about?" Caroline asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Do you?" Klaus asked.

"The only plans that I have is to sit here with a certain hybrid and have a couple of drinks," Caroline smiled, sitting next to him.

"Won't Kol miss you?" Klaus asked, but she could tell he was starting to relax. She hadn't realized that Klaus had insecurities, didn't expect him to, but there they were. For some reason it pained her to see them and she felt an unbending urge to reassure him, make him believe in himself, in her.

"Naw, Kol has a couple of brunettes with him, I doubt he'll notice I'm gone," Caroline shrugged. She reached forward and placed a hand on his arm. "Do you want me to be here?"

"It would be an honor," Klaus smiled, and intertwined their fingers and bringing it to his lips.

Caroline smiled and ignored the butterflies in the pit of her stomach while desperately trying now to drown in those blue eyes.

* * *

Caroline laughed until it hurt, then she laughed even more. "How made was Rebekah?" She asked between laughs.

"Extremely. When I told her it was for the sake of the family, she got even madder and killed my favorite witch," Klaus said.

"Favorite witch, huh? Is that code for lover?" Caroline asked teasingly, slightly. She didn't really want to know the answer to that.

"On occasion, but she was never anything serious," Klaus shrugged.

"It's never as simple as that Klaus," Caroline said, leaning back in her seat.

"It is for me," Klaus said.

"Of course it is, you're never the one who falls. You're the one that is fallen for," Caroline said.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy love?" Klaus smirked.

"Yes," Caroline said openly. Klaus raised his eyebrows in surprise, but she continued before he could say anything. "Not just to have sex with you, that would be a bonus, but to fall epically and madly in love with someone."

"Love is a weakness," Klaus said dismissingly.

"Why do you think I haven't done it? Not because I've never found anyone, but because I knew if I did fall for them, nothing good would happen," Caroline said.

"Then why would you want it?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know," Caroline shrugged. "I guess I'm one of those people who like to try everything at least once, even if I know it'll be bad for me."

"You have courage," He said.

"No, I have crazy hormones that have been telling me to do perverted things to you since I saw you," She corrected, shifting the gears in the conversation. She had been waiting patiently all day, but no more, she was done dancing around the subject.

Klaus easily shifted the conversation, because this topic was going to be so much more interesting and this was what he really wanted to talk about. "Anything in particular I should know about?"

"No, you'll experience them if I play my cards right."

"I think you're playing your cards right now, to much success."

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Then when will I?"

"When you earn it."

"I'm not a very patient man Caroline, and I tend to take what I want, and I want you."

Caroline's eyes locked with his and her lips spread into a slow smile. "I think you'll find it worth the wait, but in case you don't," She said, and finished by leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.

She intended it to be an innocent kiss, but when she felt the way his lips felt against hers, she couldn't stop herself from deepening it. She laced her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him, expertly moving his lips. She pulled away once his tongue teasingly sneaked out and touched her lips. She leaned back and smiled in satisfaction.

Her lips were tingly from his stubble and she could still feel the weight of his lips on her. "I'll see you later Klaus," She smiled, and got up to leave.

He stood up too and grabbed her hips and pressed her against the bar, pressing her back into it. "One of these night you're going to leave with me," He promised.

"But not tonight," Caroline said, touching his cheek. "Goodnight Klaus." She gently shoved him away and kissed his cheek before walking away, a smile firmly in place.

* * *

After he had left the bar, Klaus had locked himself in his art room and solely focused on the canvas. He focused on the way the paint blended together, the way it soaked into the canvas. He had to get the hair just right. It was such a beautiful color full of life, and if he got that wrong, the whole picture would be ruined. The hair and the eyes, those were the trickiest. They both were filled with so much life that he strived to get them right.

Hours went by, but he barely noticed. All he noticed was how lively the room seemed to get just with her picture in it. Finally done, he stepped back and looked over his work. He got it right, he got the hair and the eyes right. She was absolutely beautiful, stunning, she took his breath away.

He was positive, especially after the kiss that she would be worth the wait, and when he did get her, he would relish in her, and he wasn't quite sure he would be able to let her go when it was over.

* * *

Caroline was sitting by the fire writing in her journal when the door opened and Mikael walked in. She didn't stop her writing, if Mikael had something to say, he would say it.

She heard the sound of a drink being poured and a few seconds later, Mikael was standing over her, holding a drink out to her. She took it and put her journal aside, while watching Mikael. HE sat on the couch while taking a long drin.

Something must have happened if Mikael was drinking, he never drank.

"What is this?" He asked, frowning down at his drink.

"Bourbon," Caroline said.

"I prefer scotch," Mikael said, but still took another sip.

She twirled the ice around, watching as they slowly melted. As much as she wanted to know what was going on, Mikael needed to get this off his chest all by himself. Twenty, maybe thirty minutes went by before Mikael said something.

"We've been together a long time Caroline. You have stuck by my side through thick and thin, and I know I've been harsh to you over the years. Some may say unfair, and that may be true, but everything I have ever done has been to help you," Mikael insisted. "I'm not expecting you to understand, there's no need really. You'll be dead within the next few months."

Caroline looked up from her drink and scrambled to stand up. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know how I feel about things that over stay there welcome. Now I've got to be honest, you are the best warrior I have, the best I will ever have, and you truly impress me, but you're time has come. How old are you going to be in a month?" Mikael asked, standing to face her.

"Nine hundred and fifty," Caroline whispered.

"You've had a great run Caroline, but your time has come," Mikael said.

"After everything that has happened, after everything I've done for you, it's going to end this way? You're going to end it this way?" Caroline asked.

She knew how she sounded, weak and pathetic, but she was freaking out. Mikael had threatened her before, plenty of times, but she knew he was serious. Frankly, she was surprised he let her live this long, but now that she was becoming a real threat to him, he was going to end her.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me Caroline, but your time has come," Mikael said, walking over to her. He surprised her by placing a kiss on her forehead. You have a month Caroline live it to its fullest."

He left her standing there with tears streaming down her face and an unwelcomed fear in her gut. All the happiness she felt earlier gone, the timeliness on her lips from Klaus's lips. All that was left in her was the feeling of fear, and loathing.

**A few wanted to know about my reaction to TVD and TO. I think they both suck, lol. No, that's not true. I'm only saying that because I absolutely hate waiting, and it's killing me to think of Damon and Bonnie gone. Of course they'll come back, if not Bonnie then defiantly Damon, just because he's Damon and I'm pretty sure the show's views would go down if they killed him off, also we can't have Alaric back and no Damon! Team Badass! Now TO. The ending was very interesting, and I certainly didn't expect Klaus to let his daughter go so easily, but I'm happy that they involved Rebekah and that Rebekah is keeping little Hope safe. That gives me hope that one day in the future Claire Holt will return to The Originals, because honestly, it's not the same without her. I'm also really happy Klaus and Marcel are back on the same page, I'de much rather have it that way then them going to war with each other. As for the child, I find it absolutely amazing and cute that they named her Hope, it makes perfect sense. I just hope that Klaus and his child won't be separated for long and they can start a life together. Anyways, just my thoughts on everything, and sorry that I'm babbling! **

**I need all of your help with a few things. Who should Rebekah end of with? What about Elijah? Also, I'm thinking about starting a collection of Klaroline drabbles. Let me know what you guys think about all this, and if I do start drabbles, who's interested? Anyway, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

Alex was officially worried. He stopped by after he said goodbye to Rebekah to see how Caroline was going. He found the house completely and utterly destroyed. He tried calling her cell phone but it said the phone was disconnected. Where was she

He had searched everywhere he thought she would be, and then looked everywhere he thought she wouldn't be. He was slightly starting to panic. He had looked all day, and night was approaching and he knew he would lose the upper hand in finding her.

He looked for three more hours before the sun set. He went back to the house hoping she there, and when she wasn't, he headed to the bar thinking she might show up.

He walked in the bar and looked around, a frown set on his face. He walked over to the Originals who were all seated at the bar.

"Hey," Rebekah smiled, but Alex was too busy looking around.

"Looking for someone?" Kol asked.

"Yeah, Caroline," Alex muttered.

"Well you won't be looking for long," Kol said, pointing to the door.

Alex turned around and all the air in his lungs just whooshed out. She stood in the doorway, looking unharmed and starring right at him with raised eyebrows.

He shoved people out of his way as he walked towards her. She opened her mouth when he was a few feet away, but he grabbed her forearms and slammed her against the doorframe.

"Where have you been?" He hissed, digging his fingers into her skin, bruising her. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

She grunted in reply and tried to move, but she couldn't use her real strength with the Originals watching.

"Alex, you're making s scene," Rebekah said, appearing at his side.

"Let them watch," Alex snarled.

"Watch what? Are you going to kill me brother?" Caroline asked, speaking for the first time.

"I should," Alex hissed.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Klaus said.

"I would like to keep my drinking buddy," Kol added.

"Trust me, you don't want that on your conscious, besides, a werewolf bite is more painful than anything you would do," Caroline said.

"What?" Alex frowned, releasing her.

"A werewolf bite. I use to think it would be a cool way to go, but now I've been bitten I find it quite annoying," Caroline shrugged.

For the first time, Alex noticed her appearance. She was slightly pale and he noticed how shaky her breath war. His eyes scanned her body, looking for any more. He spotted blood soaking through her shirt on her side. He reached for the wound, but her hand caught his and gently pushed it away.

"Still want to kill me little brother?" She asked softly.

**EARILER**

Caroline collapsed on the ground, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed her abdomen, pains of fear shooting through her. She couldn't believe this, couldn't let it end this way, but she had no choice. When Mikael wanted something, he got it, and he wanted her dead. There would be no point in running, no, he would find her. No point in trying to persuade him, he wouldn't listen. Her time had come, she was going to die, and by Mikael's hands. She had sworn she wouldn't let that happen, wouldn't let him kill her, she had sworn that the day she was turned.

*****Flashback*****

"Who helped you!" Mikael screamed, his hand cutting off her oxygen. She made choking sounds and fought at the hand that was holding her up. "Answer me," He snarled, leaning closer to her, getting unto her face. He loosed his grip just enough so she could say I don't know, before his grip tightened once more.

She fought in vain to breath, to get that stupid oxygen to her brain, but her vision became fuzzy and she slumped against the tree and stopped fighting him.

"Maybe you'll remember after this," He hissed, and placed both hands on her neck and twisted, causing everything to go black.

Caroline awoke a little later and sat up, touching her neck. She was still outside on the ground and Mikael was crouched in front of a fire.

She stood up shakily and looked around, so confused. "Did you…?" She asked, unable to finish the sentence.

"Snap your neck? Yes," he said, standing up.

"No, that cannot be, I am still alive," Caroline said, shaking her head.

"No, you are dead. You are a vampire," Mikael said, walking over to her.

She backed up until her back hit a tree and cringed in fear as eh got even closer.

"You are a vampire, a monster who doesn't deserve to live. You feed off of humans, drink heir blood, and you enjoy it," Mikael said.

"No, I've never done that, I never will. I am not a monster," Caroline said, tears forming in her eyes.

"You will. You will start craving blood, and once you get it, you won't want to stop. You will become a monster, and I'll have to kill you," Mikael continued.

"No, I promise, I won't. Please, don't kill me," Caroline cried, shaking.

"You will, there is no way around it, especially if you have to go through it alone," Mikael said, and wrapped his hand around her throat. He wasn't squeezing or hurting her, not yet. He just kept his hand rested there, a silent warning to scare her.

"Then help me," Caroline begged. "Help me so I don't become a monster, please. I'll do whatever it is you want me to do, please, I don't want to die."

"Whatever I say?" He asked softly.

"Yes," She said, nodding her head.

"I'll help you," Mikael finally said, stepping back.

"Thank you," She whispered, wiping her tears away.

"Don't thank me. The life I live is hard, cruel, and unforgiving. You will come to hate it and wish you've never agreed, but you will help me destroy the most evil creature," He said.

"Who?" Caroline whispered.

"My children," Mikael said.

****Flashback Ended****

After he told her he wanted to kill his children, she knew he was a monster and she had promised herself he wouldn't be the one to kill her. She had kept that promise, Mikael wasn't going to kill her, a werewolf bite was. Well, that was if Alex didn't kill her first, and from the look of it, he wanted to.

Suddenly he grabbed her and vamped sped away from the bar, and she let him. She let him drag her across town to his place.

He let her go once they were in his living room, letting her drop to the floor. He shrugged out of his jacket and angrily through it on the couch and started to pace. Caroline remained seated on the floor, watching him.

"This is not how I want my last memory to be," Caroline said.

"You're not going to die!" Alex snapped.

"yeah Alex, I actually am," Caroline said.

He grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet, shaking her while angrily shouting," You're not going to die!"

"I already am Alex," She said softly.

He dropped her and she stumbled back, clutching her side. He starred at her, watching her try to catch her breath and it all hit him. She was going to die, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. His sweet Caroline, the one who stood by him even when he had his back to her, the one that stood up for him to Mikael when she could have just let him die. She saved him countless of times, and now be couldn't even repay the favor.

"It can't end this way Caroline," he whispered.

"You can't stop a werewolf bite Alexzander," Caroline said softly, walking over to him.

She placed her hands one either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "It's time to say goodbye." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, holding her close.

* * *

"We have to find her," Rebekah said.

"We will," Klaus said determinedly.

"if your boyfriend hadn't run off with her we wouldn't have to search his entire damn town!" Kol snapped, glaring at Rebekah.

"He was scared," Rebekah said.

"Stop defending him!" Kol growled.

"That's enough, both of you!" Elijah said, coming down the stairs. All siblings looked at Elijah as he joined them in the foyer. "What is the reason for all of the bickering?"

"Rebekah's new boyfriend stole my drinking buddy who happened to be dying from a werewolf bite," Kol said.

"Who?" Elijah frowned.

"Her name is Caroline," Rebekah said, stopping as she saw Elijah's face. "What is it?"

"Caroline did you say?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, pretty little blonde thing whose currently dying, as while you are having story time, I'm going to go and actually find her," Klaus snapped, and vamped sped up the stairs.

"She won't be in your bedroom Niklaus, no matter how much you wish!" Kol yelled up after him.

"Do you know her Elijah?" Rebekah asked, ignoring Kol.

"I won't know until I see her, but if I do, and if it's the person I think it is…." Elijah said, his voice trailing off.

"Then what?" Kol asked,

"Then everything she had ever told you is a lie, and we are all in danger," Elijah said, meeting his brother's eyes.

"Found her," Klaus said, flashing down the stairs and outside while his siblings following him.

* * *

Caroline felt another cough coming and sat up, trying to get air in her lungs. She coughed into her hand, grimacing at the blood that was coating her hand now. She wiped it off on the towel Alex gave her and laid back down.

He came in with a mug of blood in his hands. She smiled weakly at him. He set the mug down and picked her up and readjusted her so that she lay against his chest. He pressed the mug against her lips and she took a few sips before pushing it away.

"Thank you," She muttered.

He wrapped her arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head, holding her close.

"I figured my going away party would be livelier," She said.

"It's not a party, besides, I'm the only one that likes you," Alex muttered.

"True," Caroline frowned. "If it's not a party then what is it?"

"A funeral."

"Gross, I'd rather have a party," She said.

"Maybe when I go they'll throw a party for us," Alex said.

"You're not going anywhere."

"What do you think is going to happen to me once you're gone?"

"Nothing. You're going to continue to live your immortal life and cherish it because it's a gift I gave to you, and I will be gone. Consider it something you have to protect for me," Caroline said.

"No offense, but this is the worse gift I've ever gotten," Alex snorted.

"Because gif's, when used incorrect, can become a curse," Caroline said weakly, slipping off into a memory filled sleep.

* * *

Caroline sat inside behind closed doors and windows. It was daylight, meaning she couldn't go outside, not unless she had her daylight ring on. Instead of wearing it like she should, she twirled it around in her hands. Mikael never told her she had to go out during the day and he was away, so had no plans to go outside. She wouldn't only go out if he ordered her too, and he hadn't said anything to her of those sorts.

The hut door opened and Sarah walked in with stacks of woods in her arms.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and help me with the wood," Sarah said.

"It's daylight out," Caroline muttered.

"Well yes, I suppose it is, your point?" Sarah asked.

"I'll burn," Caroline said.

"Which is why I make you daylight ring. Why don't you put it to use?" She suggested.

Caroline didn't reply and instead focused on the ring in her hand. It was a gigantic ring, ugly and bulky and not her type at all. She heard Sarah sigh and drag a chair over and sit across from her.

"Talk to me Caroline. I give you daylight ring so you can go outside and walk in the sun like a normal person and all you do it sit here and do nothing, wasting a gift I gave you!" Sarah said.

"You didn't give me this gift, did you? Mikael did," Caroline said.

"Ahh, so is that your problem?" Sarah asked, a smile forming on her lips. Caroline looked at her, waiting for her to go away and leave her along. "You won't wear that ring because Mikael gave it to you. You are smarter then you look Caroline."

Sarah stood up and Caroline watched her clear off the table and pulled out several things. "What are you doing Sarah?" Caroline finally asked.

"I'm helping you," She replied and continued doing whatever she was doing.

After a while Caroline got bored and focused on the ring in her hand. She stayed like that until night time came and Mikael returned.

"We are leaving, gather yourself Caroline," He said.

"Before you leave, put your cursed vampire strength to good use and gather more wood for me," Sarah said.

"I am not your slave," Mikael snapped.

"Nor am I yours, and considering I made you a daylight ring, consider it as settling a debt," Sarah said, starring fearlessly at Mikael.

"Fine," He growled, and stormed out of the house.

Sarah closed the door behind him and hurried around the hut. "Come," She ordered, motioning Caroline over. Caroline stood up and joined her at the table. She placed a small bag in her hand and closed her fingers around it.

"Do not open until you leave and keep this hidden from Mikael," Sarah ordered.

"What is it," Caroline asked.

Sarah walked over to the window and grabbed the daylight ring Caroline had left there and put it back on her finger. "You look at this and hate it because it's a gift Mikael gave you, but sometimes gifts can be cursed," Sarah said. "It all depends on how you look at it."

"How am I supposed to look at it? "Caroline asked.

"That depends on how you use it Caroline. It all depends on who and how a gift is being used. If used correctly and for good, the gift is like a blessing, but when used for bad, it becomes a curse," Sarah said.

"How do you think I'll use it?" Caroline asked, looking down, not wanting to see Sarah's eyes.

"You Caroline, you are a good person, meant for good, but Mikael is bad, evil. He will have you do evil things and you will do them because you are afraid, but one day, when you aren't afraid, you will take this cursed ring off, and instead, put on what is in this bag, and use it for good," Sarah said, squeezing Caroline's hand.

Caroline starred into Sarah's eyes, confused with all the words she said, but in a way they made sense. "Thank you," Caroline whispered, even though she wasn't sure what she was thanking her for.

Sarah smiled and turned away from Caroline and continued to bustle around the small hut.

"All I ask in return is that you keep my blood line going, protect it," Sarah said.

"I promise," Caroline nodded.

"Us Bennett's, we have a habit of getting involved with your kind. My own mother helped create you, but I do not want that to be the fate of every Bennett witch," Sarah continued.

"You have my word Sarah, I will do everything to protect them," Caroline promised.

"Thank you," Sarah said, just as the hut's door bust open.

"What are you thanking her for?" Mikael asked gruffly, dropping the wood on the floor.

"For finally leaving my home," Sarah said with a huff. "I can finally sleep without covering my neck at night."

Caroline hid the cloth bag while Sarah bickered with Mikael, while desperately hoping that her sudden happiness wouldn't make Mikael suspicious. She had finally found a purpose other than serving Mikael. She would protect the Bennett bloodline until she couldn't, and even when she couldn't, she would find a way and keep her promise.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

Alex knocked back his seventh shot of whiskey, wishing that this was all just a dream, it had to be. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Caroline was laying on his bed, dying. He honestly never thought this day would come. He always just assumed she would be okay, always assumed that she would be there. Her dying has never crossed his mind, in his mind she in indestructible.

But this was real life, and just because Caroline was old enough to be an Original didn't mean she was one. He had no idea how he was going to function without her. They had spent time apart, but he knew that when he needed her, she would be there, no matter what. It had always reassured him and made him feel safe, she completed him.

He shoved the shot glass aside and just drank straight from the bottle. There was a knock on the door, but he ignored it. Whoever it was knocked again and when he didn't answer, the door opened.

Alex stood up, fully prepared to destroy whoever it was. He found Klaus, Rebekah, and another guy standing there.

"Go away," Alex said.

"Alex, we can help Caroline," Rebekah said.

"The only thing that can help Caroline is a stake to her heart," Alex said coldly.

"Alex, just listen," Rebekah began.

"I've been listening Rebekah. I've been listening to my sisters breathing getting worse and worse, hearing her cough up blood, and listening to her cry out in pain. So don't tell me to listen, because I'm done," Alex said.

"I'm not going to deal with this drama," Klaus snapped, going to move past Alex.

He reached out and grabbed Klaus's arm, preventing him from going any further.

"I suggest you let go of me mate," Klaus said.

"Are you going to make me?" Alex challenged.

"If he doesn't I will, "a raspy, labored voice said.

Klaus looked over to find Caroline leaning heavily against the door frame, pale and shaky and glaring at Alex in her full glory. Alex glares right back at her.

"You're supposed to be laying down," He snapped.

"So sorry, but I happened to be awoken by this annoying, whiney voice. I should have known it was you, no one can be a dick like you," She said.

"Look," Alex began, but interrupted.

"Caroline?" The guy who came in with Klaus and Rebekah asked, stepping forward.

Alex hadn't really paid attention to him until now, and he only looked because he saw the way Caroline had reacted. Nothing obvious, and nothing anybody else would catch, he just noticed due to three centuries with her.

She cocked her head to the side and squinted slightly. "Do I know you?" She asked.

Whoever he was rushed forward and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the wall.

"Elijah!" Rebekah shouted.

"Release her brother," Klaus snarled.

"Not until I get answers," Elijah said.

"She needs to breathe to talk. At least let her go and she'll answer all of your questions," Alex said.

"Elijah," Rebekah repeated.

Elijah let her go, but did not move, keeping her pressed against the wall. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to meet his eyes.

"When were you turned?" Elijah asked.

Alex's muscles tensed and he stepped forward. It was obvious he was compelling her and he wasn't sure whether she still had vervain in her system.

"1745," She replied, staring intently into Elijah's eyes.

Alex relaxed, happy that the vervain was still in her system, because if she didn't, it wouldn't have been a werewolf bite that would have killed her.

Elijah let her go and stepped back. Caroline started to collapse when Klaus caught her, holding her close to his chest.

"Elijah," Rebekah scolded.

"What was that for?" Caroline wheezed, clutching her throat while clinging to Klaus.

"I apologize, I thought you were someone else," Elijah said, looking lost. He slowly backed out of the room and left, all eyes following him.

"Well isn't he fun," Alex commented, earning a glare from every person in the room.

* * *

Caroline winced as Klaus laid her on the bed.

"Sorry," He muttered, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Don't worry about it," She muttered, smiling up at him.

"I'm worried about you," He said, frowning.

He placed a hand on her side and made soothing circles over her ribs. She found it such a sweet and gently gesture, and also very soothing. Her eyes slid close as she focused on the soothing circles he was making. She felt his hand lift up her shirt and exam the wound. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"So what's the verdict? Do you think I'll make it?" She asked.

"No," Klaus said simply.

"Damn, that's a shame. Especially since I just found out what a good kisser you are," She said as a cough shook her body. Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her sit up. When she was done coughing, she collapsed against his side.

"It is a shame. In one thousand years I've never met someone who kisses as well as you do," Klaus agreed.

"Here I thought you would remember me by my drinking ability," She muttered.

"That's Kol. You and I, we have a more intimate relationship," He said, stroking her back.

"Hmm," Caroline said, burying her face in his neck.

"I could heal you Caroline," Klaus said.

"No one can heal a werewolf bite Klaus, not even you," She said.

"My blood, it can heal werewolf bites," He confessed.

Caroline pulled back to look at him, searching his eyes to see if he was lying. "Natures been kind to you," She muttered, and resumed her position curled against his neck.

"I don't think you realize what that means Caroline. I can heal you," Klaus said.

"I understand perfectly well Klaus," Caroline said, moving back to look at him. "Your blood can heal a werewolf bite, but that doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything," Klaus said.

"Does it?" Caroline asked. "Just because you have the cure running through your veins doesn't mean you're just going to give it to me."

"I plan to," Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"Then what would I owe you? I may be young, but I've learned a lot, and one thing is that nothing comes for free, and I don't want to be in anyone's debt," Caroline said.

"Even if it means you live?"

"It wouldn't really be living if I was only living due to someone's generosity," Caroline said, placing a hand on his cheek. "Thank you for stopping by, but I think it's time for you to go."

Klaus stood up and stormed out of the room, and Caroline let out the breath she was holding and collapsed against the pillows. She wasn't expecting Klaus to be the sure. There was no rumors, not even a whisper of it. Everything she ever heard about a werewolf bite was the same thing, death. There was no cure, no special ritual, no witch spell, just death.

Klaus had kept it a well good secret, a secret he was willing to share with her. Her heart ached at the thought of his look when she told him to leave, but it had to be done, she had to go. The fact that she saw her sire the night she was going to die, just like the night he turned her.

He hadn't changed much, just shorter hair, but his eyes, they were still those warm, comforting brown eyes, even while he was attacking her. The vervain had left her system hours ago, but because of her interaction with Mikael, she learned how to fight compulsion. It had been hard, but worth it, and tonight was a prime example of that.

While she had hid it well, she had been shocked when she saw Elijah. She thought she would never see him again, and his sudden appearance raddled her. He was another reason why it would be better if she was just gone. If she took Klaus's blood, and lived, everything would change.

Klaus and her…whatever you want to call it, would become something serious, and something she wasn't ready for. Then Elijah would stick around and find out everything about her, because while he changed a little since they last met, she didn't change at all. He would keep digging and digging until he found something, and once he did, all hell would break lose.

Yes, her death was for the best, Caroline was sure of that, so why did she have this feeling of regret?

* * *

Alex peaked in his room to find Caroline not in bed like she was supposed to be, instead she as staring out the window. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on top of her head. She smiled and leaned back against him, both enjoying the precious moment.

"We've had a long run," Alex said.

"Yes we have," Caroline smiled.

"Then why are you so insistent on ending it?" He asked.

"It's not you and me I want to end Alex, it's just me. I'm so tired, unbelievably tired," Caroline said, turning around in his arms.

"Most people take naps when they're tired, they don't die."

"I'm ready for my existence to be over."

"What about me?"

"You keep saying that, but what you don't realize is that you're going to be just fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have faith in you," Caroline shrugged.

"Well I don't," Alex said, grabbing her throat and throwing her on the bed. He flashed over to her and straddled her waist, keeping her anchored while he efficiently tied her hands to the bed post.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed, struggling against him.

"Keeping your stubborn ass alive," He said, setting in the last handcuff.

She tugged at the handcuffs, but nothing happened. "Unlock me, "She ordered.

"I don't think so," Alex said, getting off her and leaving the room.

He came back with an IV tube and a blood bag.

"Klaus left a blood bag behind in case you changed your mind. Now, you're too stubborn too change your mind, so I guess I'll just have to do it for you," Alex said. He inserted the IV tube into her arm and connected it to the blood bag and the blood started to make the slow journey from the bag to her arm.

"Alex," Caroline said softly, starring at the blood as it kept getting closer and closer.

"Now I know your mad about this right now, but you'll thank me later," Alex said. "Of course you'll have to thank Klaus and everything for actually saving you, so I'll wait for mine."

"Run," Caroline said.

"Excuse me?" Alex frowned.

"I said run," Caroline said, opening her eyes and allowing her vampirism to come out. He looked down and noticed the blood had finally hit her vein and she already looked better. And mad, extremely mad.

He backed up slowly as she ripped the handcuffs off her and slowly got out of bed. How the hell did she regain her strength this quick? She barely got any blood in her system.

"Head start?" He asked weakly.

"Ten seconds," Caroline said.

Alex didn't hesitate and flashed away while Caroline took her time pulling the cuffs off her wrist and yanked out the IV tube. She lifted up the remaining blood bag and gave it a sniff. It actually smelled amazing and reminded her how hungry she actually was. She took a small sip, but that one sip made her loose it. She drained it quickly, squeezing every last drop of that delicious blood out of the bag.

She had never tasted something so delicious, so addicting, but then again, she never met someone as powerful and strong as Klaus either. She lifted up her shirt and ran her fingers along the spot where the werewolf bite was. All healed, and Caroline couldn't feel the venom in her blood anymore.

Some would consider it a miracle, but she didn't. Instead of getting killed by a werewolf bite, in a month she would be killed with Mikael. That thought alone made her remember all her anger and planned to take it out on the person whose fault it was that she was still alive, Alex.

Ten seconds was over ten seconds ago, let the hunt begin.

* * *

Alex ran as far as he could, occasionally glancing over his shoulder, expecting Caroline to be right behind him. He collapsed against a tree, breathing heavy. "I think I have asthma. Is it even possible for a vampire to have asthma?" He wondered out loud.

He closed his eyes and fished his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through old text messaged until he found Rebekah's address. He took another deep breath, and then he ran.

* * *

Caroline had easily caught up and let him rest against the tree. She always found it amusing when they thought they had all the time in the world when really, they stood no chance.

He pulled out his phone and checked something before he started running again. She waited a minute before she flashed in from of him, stopping him in his tracks. He stumbled back and raised both hands in defense,

"Caroline," He began.

"Alex," She said. "Trust me when I say I will truly enjoy this."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward against her. Tilting his head back, she whispered in his ear," You're going to wish you had let me die."

She grabbed his head and through him back. She flashed over and repeatedly punched him over, and over again. She got up and grabbed a nearby tree branch, fully prepared to stab him repeatedly with it.

He suddenly stood up and punched her as hard as could. She was still pretty weak and stumbled back, and Alex took that opportunity to grab the branch she had. He snapped in half and shoved one piece into her gut.

She cried out and clutch at the spot where it was lodged in her gut.

"Trust me when I say I did not want to do that," Alex said. She looked up at him, the veins under her eyes appearing, her canines extending. "Head start?" He asked weakly. She growled low in her throat and he didn't waste a second and took off.

After what seemed like forever, a house came into view and he burst into the doors and to the sound of voices. Rebekah looked at him and he stood there panting.

"What happened to you?" Rebekah asked, going to him and gently touching his bloody face,

"Good news is that I managed to shove Klaus's blood down her throat. Bad news, she's now trying to kill me," Alex said.

"I think you got that wrong. Bad news is that you managed to shove Klaus's blood down my throat, good news, I am going to kill you," Caroline said, walking in the room.

Alex yelped and scrambled back, putting Rebekah between him and Caroline.

"You look considerably better," Rebekah said.

"You can thank my soon to be dead baby brother," Caroline said sarcastically, going to move past Rebekah.

"You've gotten your shots in, now thank him for saving you and back off," Rebekah said.

Caroline continued to look at the hand that was holding her back. She finally met Rebekah's eyes and raised her eyebrows. "I've never been one to follow orders Rebekah, and I certainly have never been one to put up with people touching him," Caroline said. She grabbed Rebekah's free arm and snapped it in half. Rebekah cried out and released her. "Glad we understand each other," Caroline said.

"Of you haven't even begun to understand me," Rebekah snapped, eyes turning red. She looked like she was about to flash forward and attack Caroline when a blur came out of nowhere and stood in front of Caroline.

"Leave Rebekah," Klaus ordered.

"You're making me leave? This is my home!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Go!" Klaus said. Rebekah's eyes darted to Caroline once more. "I'll deal with her. Take your boyfriend and go."

Alex's eyes flickered to Caroline, but Rebekah was pulling him out of the room, and truth be told, he was still a little scared of her.

"I'll be seeing you later Alex," Caroline said, never taking her eyes off of the back of Klaus.

He never did turn around until Rebekah and Alex left, and once Caroline saw his eyes, she knew this was going to be an interesting night

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

The minute their eyes met, there was no doubt in either one of their minds as they slammed their bodies and lips together. He grabbed the back of her neck and hauled her closer while she tangles her hand in his soft hair.

Their tongues dulled against one another, both trying to get the upper hand and prove who the alpha was here, who was in charge was. Both of them were too much of a control freak to give up, and Klaus knew that, so he wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her firmly against him, leaving no space between them.

She groaned into his mouth and he took advantage and took complete control of the kiss. Caroline pulled away and Klaus kissed down the smooth neck of hers.

"Bastard," She breathed, closing her eyes at the feeling of his mouth on her. Oh boy, did Klaus have a talented mouth.

"I want you," Klaus growled along her neck. "I need you."

"Weren't you taught not to take what's not yours?" Caroline muttered, eyes narrowed as they finally looked at each other.

"I never listened," he said.

"Good," Caroline said, reattaching their lips while jumping up and wrapping her legs around him.

He caught her and pressed her even tighter against him, rubbing their cores together. He sped them up the stairs and to his room where he closed the door behind him and fell on top of her.

She grabbed his shirt and lifted it up and off him, running her hands up and down his chest, admiring all the firm muscle she imagined would be there.

His own hands slid up her body, taking her shirt with them, discarding it somewhere in the room. He growled low in his throat as he starred at her exposed skin. He bent his head down and licked and nibbled on every inch if skin he could, until she started to become impatient.

While she enjoyed this experience, she needed more. Her body felt like it was on fire and she was aching to have him. While a part of her knew this was moving way to fast and was incredibly stupid, she couldn't ignore the high those urges were, and most definitely couldn't ignore the high his blood had given her, making her crave more of him with every breath.

He seemed to pick up on her impatience as he sat up on his knees and tore the rest of her clothing away along with his own. He didn't even get the chance to admire her body because she was already pulling him down against her, wrapping her legs around him, bringing their naked cores together

"Now Klaus," Caroline ordered.

With a growl, he sank himself into her soaking wet core. They both groaned at the feeling, and Caroline clutched at his shoulders while he set a brutal pace.

"Next time we'll go slowly," He promised.

"Who says there will be a next time?" Caroline said, hissing when he hit her g-spot.

"You're mine now," He growled, his hybrid features coming out and thrusting even deeper into her.

"We'll see," She said, her vampire features coming out while she flipped them over and took the spot on top.

Normally Klaus would never allow this, someone else taking control, but Caroline was different, and from the way she was moving her hips against his, he could tell she knew what she was doing.

A sudden wave of jealousy overcame him at the thought of any other man touching her. He sat up and yanked her mouth against his. She was slightly surprised at his sudden actions, surprised how rough he suddenly was, but adjusted accordingly. She moved her hips faster and wrapped her arms around his neck while his mouth dominated hers.

He pulled away and kissed his way down her neck and to her chest, where he teased her breast. She threw her head back and groaned when he finally took her nipple in his mouth. His hand slipped in between them and started to stroke her clit.

She was slightly confused on why he suddenly wanted to hurry this up, why he wanted ti end this suddenly. She knew the answer when she noticed his body language. All his muscles were tensed up and his breathing was heavy. He wanted to speed this up so he didn't have to feel, and normally she wouldn't care, but something made her care.

"Klaus," She gasped, stilling her hips. She grabbed his head and forced him to look at him. She grabbed his head and forced him to look at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. She did this several times until she felt him relax and wrap his arms around her.

She finally started moving her hips in a slow pace, resting her forehead against his while they continued to stare into each other's eyes, making the moment much more intimate then it should have been.

They stayed like this until they both reached their climax, and even after that they remained locked together.

Caroline placed a gentle kiss on his lips before climbing off him to start getting dressed. She sensed him behind her, as he gentle ran his fingers over the scars on her back. She hadn't even thought of them while Klaus was stripping her, she was too consumed in the passion, but now they were out in the open and she was feeling self-conscious.

"What are these from?" he asked quietly.

"That's a long story that I'm trying very hard to forget," Caroline said, turning around. "You should probably put some cloths on," She said.

"You weren't saying that a few minutes ago," He said.

"No, I wasn't," She said, sighing.

"You regret it," He said.

"No, I actually don't, which surprises me," Caroline said. "I have absolutely no idea how this happened, why I let it happen, because trust me, I don't do this often, but I absolutely do not regret it."

"So you would do it against?" Klaus grinned.

"I'm not that easy Klaus, you've got to earn it."

"Apparently I did something wrong if I still have to prove myself," Klaus said.

"Don't take it personally Klaus," Caroline said.

"How do you propose I earn your delicious body?" He asked.

"For starters, you're going to take me out, and not to another bar, because if I keep drinking like this I'll be labelled an alcoholic," Caroline said. "You're also going to ensure your sister doesn't try and kill me."

"Anything else?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

"I'll think of something," Caroline grinned.

He couldn't help but smile with her. "I'll see you later Klaus," Caroline said, heading towards the door.

"I don't get a goodbye kiss?" He called out to her.

"You got sex, most men would be happy with that," She said.

"I'm not most men love," He said.

"Amen to that," She muttered, leaving before she got tempted by the glorious naked man standing a few feet away from her. Like she told Klaus, he had to earn it, now all Caroline had to do was wait and let him earn it.

* * *

Caroline hummed to herself as she pulled on her leather knee high, high heeled boots. She stood up and went to her dresser where she pulled on her daylight ring and a pair of hoop's.

It always irritated Alex that she took her ring off, he thought it wasn't safe, but she despised that ring, and any chance she got, it came off.

"Speak of the devil, think of the devil, and he will appear," Caroline smiled, hearing Alex enter the house.

She knew he would still be nervous, as he should be, but she had plans tonight and had no desire to mess with him at the moment. That didn't mean she was going to welcome him with open arms. No, he would have ti earn that, just like Klaus would have to earn her. Just the thought of Klaus made her smile.

This was all incredibly stupid, and it would only end in death and violence, but she couldn't seem to pull herself away from him to care. He made her feel dangerous and reckless, and so good, and she couldn't get away, she didn't want to.

"You can come in Alex," She said.

He nervously walked in, keeping a firm grip on the stake in his hand, just for protection.

"Is Rebekah gunning for me heart?" Caroline asked, turning around to face him.

"No," Alex said.

"Are you?" She asked with raised eyebrows, looking at the stake.

"It's just in case you come after me," Alex said.

"Don't worry, you're safe for tonight," Caroline said, turning back to her dresser and applying her red lipstick.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"I have plans," Caroline said, untying her robe and throwing it on the bed. She turned around faced Alex with a smile. "How do I look?"

Alex couldn't even thing straight and had no idea how to answer that question. She was wearing a tight re dress that barely covered her ass, her hair was curled, and her lips were a dark red, ass in her knee high leather boots, she looked hot and insanely badass. For the first time in his life, he seriously wanted her.

It didn't go unnoticed by Caroline who chuckled in response. She walked over to him and patted his cheek. "I'm sure that Rebekah would be more than happy to take care of that for you Alex," She said. She left him standing their confused, and ridiculously aroused. Since when did he have a thing for Caroline?

* * *

Caroline entered the Mikaelson's mansion like she owned it. She was feeling confident tonight, and it showed. She could hear Klaus in his room, but she went to another part of the house where she heard Kol.

He was currently looked over different alcohol and seemed deep in thought.

"You seem to be having issues," Caroline said.

"Can't decide which one I want. Tequila or Rum," Kol said, turning around with both bottles in his hands. He froze and she got the same reaction that she got from Alex.

He stood wide eyes while starring her up and down while another part of him rose.

"This is my second time getting this reaction. I take it you approve,  
Caroline grinned. She examined the two drink choices in his hand before walking past him to look at the rest of her choices.

"Tequila is a drink for girls and Rum is a drink for mixing. One drink that anyone can drink, and all you need is ice, and my personal favorite, scotch."

Caroline held the bottle to her chest as she turned around. Kol had finally moved enough just so he could continue to stare at her. "Are you going to join me for a drink or am I going to have to drink alone?" She asked.

"You heard the beautiful lady Kol, if you don't join her then I will."

Caroline felt shivers run down her spine as she recognized the voice. She prepared herself and kept the smile on her face as she looked away from Kol and looked at him.

"Can I interest you in a drink Elijah?" Caroline asked.

"You know me?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Not at all," Caroline said smoothly. "While you were chocking me and compelling me I heard Rebekah shout your name a couple of times."

"I'm surprised you remember," Elijah said, slowly approaching her.

"Of course I remember, after all, it is the name I curse every morning when I take my shot of vervain," Caroline said.

"I do apologize from my sudden outburst and act of violence. It was a misunderstanding my part, you just happen to be very similar to someone I use to know," Elijah said.

"How similar?" Caroline asked.

"Very, If I didn't know better, I would think of you as her doppelganger," Elijah said.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Caroline said.

She and Elijah stared into each other's eyes, measuring each other up. Kol finally said something, breaking the silence.

"What are you wearing?" He managed.

"I believe the real question is what I'm lacking to wear," Caroline said, plastering a fake smile on as she looked at Kol.

"You're lacking nothing sweetheart, as least nothing important," Klaus said, sauntering in the room.

Her fake smile turned real as the handsome man made an appearance. "Are you ready?"

"Wait, please tell me you're not all dressed up for my brother," Kol said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kol, but yes. Your brother is taking me out tonight," Caroline smiled.

"Like on a date?" Kol asked.

"Call it what you wish Kol, but either way, I have a ravishing women on my arm," Klaus said.

"That's not fair!" Kol complained. "She would rather be on my arm anyway!."

"You drink too much," Caroline said.

"What!" Kol exclaimed.

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing, it's just I'm looking pretty damn hot tonight, and I'd like to be sober when I tell guys to fuck off," Caroline said.

"Including me?" Klaus asked.

"Now why would I do that when you're the reason I even out this on?" Caroline grinned.

"Hopefully I'll be the one to take it off," He replied slyly.

"I'm going to be sick," Kol groaned.

Caroline laughed and handed the scotch to Elijah. "Our drink is going to have to be put on hold Elijah,: She smiled, looping her arm through Klaus's.

He smirked and left her out the house, leaving a shock Kol, and a worried Elijah.

* * *

"I said no ravishing," Caroline laughed.

"You said no such thing, I would remember that," Klaus muttered against her skin.

"Well now I'm telling you, absolutely no ravishing," She said, shoving him away.

"That's no fair love," he pouted.

"What wouldn't be fair is all my hard work going to waste because you decided to rip my dress off," Caroline said, giving him a pointed look.

"So you don't want me to rip your dress off and ravish that delicious body of yours?" He purred, stepping closer once again.

Caroline closed her eyes when his body brushed so deliciously against hers. He leaned down and whispered," I never did get the chance to admire your body as much as I would have lied too." She shuddered at the thought of what he would have done if he had gotten the chance. "Imagine it Caroline, all of the things I could have done to you if you hadn't been so impatient."

"You weren't complaining," Caroline muttered.

"I certainly wasn't," He mumbled, pressing a kiss against her neck before he pulled away. He took a step back and held a hand out to her with a smirk.

She called herself before she took it and allowed him to lead her somewhere. "So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" She asked.

"No," He said.

A plane came into sight and Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Now I'm getting a little worried Mr. Mikaelson ," She said.

"You're just going to have to trust me Caroline," He said.

"I don't trust easily," She said.

"Neither do I." He dragged her onto the plane and buckled her in.

"Very official," Caroline commented.

"We wouldn't want you getting hurt," He smirked, sitting across from her.

Caroline shook her head and smiled at him. "This is going to be a long night if you keep making jokes like that."

He laughed and Caroline's heart started fluttering. It certainly would be a long night if she heard that sexy laugh again.

* * *

"You mean she just left?" Rebekah asked from the bathroom.

Yes. She told me she had plans and then left," Alex said.

"She didn't do anything to you?" She asked.

"Other then turn me on, no," He muttered.

"What did you say?" Rebekah asked, emerging from the bathroom.

"No," Alex said.

"Can I still kill her?" She asked darkly.

""She's my sister Rebekah, this isn't the first time she tried to kill me," Alex said.

"My brothers have killed me plenty of times and look how we are," Rebekah said, sitting next to him and running her fingers up and down his naked chest.

"I'm not quite sure I follow you," He frowned.

"I'm saying, after the entire thing my siblings did to each other, it ruined us. If this isn't the first time she tried to kill you, I promise it won't be the last, and eventually you'll be like my family, and I don't want that for you," Rebekah said.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe you're better off without her," Rebekah said.

In half a second Alex was out the bed and was getting dressed.

"Alex, wait!" Rebekah said.

"I have to go," Alex said, pulling on his shirt.

"Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," She said.

"But you did, it was said and now there's no taking it back," He said.

"Let's talk about this," She tried.

"It wouldn't help, only make is worse. I'll talk to you later," he said, and quickly left.

Rebekah sat back on the bed in a daze, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

"Youj brought me to New Orleans?" Caroline asked.

"Is that a problem?" Klaus asked.

"Not at all, it's just been awhile since I've been here," Caroline said. Last time she was here it had been a disaster.

"I thought I would take you to one of my favorite places," Klaus said.

"Why is this your favorite place?" Caroline questioned.

"That's what I'm going to show you," He grinned.

* * *

Elijah had tried to calm himself once his brother left, but he couldn't. All he was thinking about was Caroline.

In all his years, she was the one that he couldn't get out of his head, the one he held on to. Sure, he was all for saving his brother, and he considered himself a selfless man, but that didn't mean he couldn't use the help, and she helped him.

While he fought for his brother's humanity, he kept his because of that girl. She was long dead, or so he though. How could he accept she was dead when the same looking girl stood in front of him mere seconds ago?

Her looks might have changed and her attitude, but those eyes and the way she said his name was the same. Most people these days shortened it and dropped the 'E. Not Caroline, she pronounced every syllable, especially the 'E. Then there were her eyes. The most beautiful shade of green filled with light and courage.

He needed to know if it was her. Not just because he saved her, and she saved him every day since. He needed to know if it was the same Caroline, because if it was, they were all in danger. He had to know.

He stood up to find Kol, not surprised when he found him in the same spot on the couch when Elijah had left.

"What do you want Elijah?" He asked. "if it's about me and my drinking issues, I don't want to hear it."

"Although your drinking is a concern of mine, it's not a concern of mine at the moment. What is a concern of mine is your drinking partner," Elijah said. "What was her name?" As if he could ever forget.

"Caroline," Kol said.

"Does she have a last name?" he asked.

"She'd my drinking buddy Elijah, by the time we start talking, we're too wasted to form full sentences," Kol said. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious about the girl out brother seems interested in," Elijah said thoughtfully. "Does she have any siblings?"

"A brother named Alec, him and Rebekah are an item at the moment," Kol said.

"I see," Elijah said.

"Why are you asking all these questions about Caroline? Are you interested in her?" Kol asked with narrowed eyes.

"Not at all. Is it so wrong to be curious about the girl out brother is interest in?"

"It is when she's my friend and I don't want another Tatia situation."

"Aren't you the least bit worried about Niklaus?"

"Nik can take care of himself Elijah, besides; it's not my job to hover. So whatever plans you have, I don't want to be a part of them and I don't want Caroline hurt.

Elijah left Kol to his alcohol while he thought about this mysterious girl and her brother. It seemed that both of them managed to find a way into sibling's life, which only gave Elijah another reason to find out everything about them he could.

* * *

Caroline didn't realize how much she missed New Orleans. Last time she was her had been a terrible experience, but in one night, Klaus made all those bad memories disappear. He showed her all the art, the foods, the music. She loved this city.

"You're smiling," Klaus commented.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She grinned.

"It's a beautiful thing, I'm just curious on why, seeing as I'm not the one that caused it," He said.

"Trust me Klaus, you're the reason for it," She said. He gave her a confused look and she laughed and twirled around in a circle. "Look around Klaus! I'm surrounded by amazing music, food, art, with a handsome man by my side. Why shouldn't I be smiling?" She cupped his face in-between her hands and pressed an innocent kiss against his lips. "I forgot just how much I loved this city until you reminded me. Thank you."

He smiled and played with her curls. "Care to dance?" He whispered.

She smiled and her eyes glittered with excitement as she took his hand and he led her out in front of the band. The dance was the tango, one of Caroline's favorite. It was a dance of passion,, excellence, a game of chase, the dance of sexiness.

Their bodies brushed together, and against each other. There was no space in-between them, and Caroline found it incredibly hot. He twirled her and then yanked her right back. He pressed his hands to her lower back, pressing them together. They kept this dance going, her twilring, him yanking them together. When he dipped her, he yanked her leg up around his waist, making sure she felt his want for her.

Before they knew it, the music ended and people were clapping. They slowly peeled themselves away from each other. He took her hand one more and they walked away, both struggling with their desire for each other.

Finally, it was Caroline who lost the battle as she shoved him against the ally wall and pressed against him. They kissed in the opposite way they danced. It was hurried, sloppy, and probably looked like they were trying to swallow each other's tongues, but neither one of them cared.

Caroline pulled away panting and muttered," I need alcohol, and lots ot it."

She turned around and started walking to the nearest bar with Klaus following her.

"Couldn't agree more," He said.

* * *

Alex knew he freaked out, bu he felt like he did it righteously. Caroline was his sister. Not teqinally, but still, she was his sister. Sire, they fought and argued and may have tried to kill each other a few times over the years, but they always made up in the end and were tight.

If Rebekah really knew him at all, she would've known he would be offended by that. Actually, no, she shouldn't. Honestly he wasn't sure why he was offended. Many people over the years suggested he leave Caroline, which she would cause him nothing but trouble, and he never reacted like that before. What changed?

He had almost lost her, that's what changed. She had gotten bit and nearly died. It made him realize he wouldn't' be able to last without her. So even Rebekah just mentioning it, it sent him off. He over reacted and would have to be for her forgiveness, and understanding, If he was lucky, she would grant it.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus both stumbled on the plane, both intoxicated. They managed to collapse in their seats while laughing at each other. They settled down until the plane took off. Then Caroline thought of something and frowned.

She looked over at Klaus who was sitting next to her with his eyes closed. She swung her leg around and straddles his waist. He opened his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"You never asked," She frowned.

"Never asked what?" He asked, hands settling on her hips.

"Why I never wanted your blood," She said.

"Because it doesn't matter. You lived, that's all that matters," Klaus shrugged.

"Is it?" she asked.

"It is for now. You're here with me, in my arms, and that's all that matters for the moment," He said, and after a few minutes, put his head back and closed his eyes.

Caroline stayed where she was and rested her head on his chest and discovered that he was right, that all that mattered at the moment was the two of them.

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

"How do I look?" Caroline asked, spinning around.

"Great, just like the last three days," Alex said sourly.

"Don't sound so disappointed," Caroline said.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Just what?" Caroline frowned.

"Nothing," Alex said, shaking his head.

"Obviously it's something," Caroline said.

"I don't want to ruin your mood before you go on your date with Klaus," Alex said.

"Alex," Caroline began.

"We'll talk when you get back Care, I promise," Alex said, standing up to hug her. "You really so look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, She smiled, squeezing his arms as she stepped back. "I'll be sure to get home early tonight."

"What's the rush?" He joked.

"You."

* * *

All Caroline was thinking about on her way over to Klaus's was Alex. He was really starting to worry her, and whatever happened to make him so sad and depressed, involved Rebekah. He no longer went out, and stopped talking about her, so Caroline got the hint and didn't mention anything. She wanted to help him, but couldn't if he didn't tell her what was wrong, but he was going to tell her tonight.

No way would she let him weasel himself out of it.

She pulled up the house and hopped out. She walked into the house without knocking like she always did. She went into the living room and poured herself a drink. She never went straight upstairs to Klaus's room; she waited until he came and got her. He never made her wait long, and even if he did, it never mattered. Most of the time Kol was around and she would mess with him. Today, however, Elijah made an appearance.

She prepared herself for whatever he wanted to talk about and forced herself to remain calm. "I don't bite Elijah," She said.

"Forgive me, I wasn't quite sure whether you wanted company or not," Elijah said, walking around her and the table.

"Maybe you'll help pass the time as I wait for your brother," Caroline smiled.

"It would be my honor," Elijah said.

"Perhaps we can have that talk that you so desperately want," Caroline said.

"You can see right through me," Elijah said.

"Not exactly, but I figured we may as well get it over with before you try and compel it out of me," Caroline said. She made eye contact with him as she pulled the small glass vial from in-between her breast and unscrewed it and poured the clear liquid into her drink. She walked around the table and stood in front of him. She made sure they made eye contact while she swallowed the liquid in her glass. She managed to resist the urge to cough and smiled at him. "So, let's talk."

"Vervain," Elijah said.

"I wasn't lying when I said I curse your mane every morning along with my shot of vervain," Caroline said, pouring a vervain free drink.

"Yes, I said, you reminded me of someone," He said.

"Have I convinced you that I'm not her?" She asked.

"No."

"Then please, do tell Elijah, what can I do to change that?" Caroline asked.

"I find it my responsibility to protect my family Caroline. I make it my job to look into those they associate themselves with."

"Which means me and my brother," Caroline reduced.

"Precisely, and I found something interesting. Your brother Alex had an older sister named Isabell, who died at the age of 17. There is no mention of Caroline what's so ever," Elijah said.

Somehow, despite herself, Caroline managed to laugh. It was strangled and she was pretty sure Elijah saw straight through it. While she wasn't even aware Alex had a sister, she was extremely grateful and reacted quickly.

"I should have known it was you Elijah. Out of all your siblings, I thought Klaus would confront me first," Caroline smiled.

"What would I do?" Klaus asked, sauntering in the room.

"Seems Caroline isn't who she claims to be," Elijah said, and then proceeded to tell Klaus about what he discovered, while Caroline looked amused the entire time.

"You know Elijah, you are a hundred percent right. Alex has an older sister named Isabell, but if you would have looked a little harder, there is no proof of death, because she went missing. Do you want to know what happened to her Elijah?" Caroline asked. "Her father sold her off to a bunch of cruel, malicious men so he could buy his alcohol. Want to know how old she was? Fourteen years old. Fast forward a couple of years and one of them realized she was getting old, wouldn't have much longer to live, especially with the abuse they put her through, so they turn her. She then kills them all, one by one, in their sleep, and she enjoyed the kill. Once it's all over, she leaves their dead bodies to rot and runs away, leaving behind the weak and pathetic girl Isabell behind." Caroline took a moment and walked away from Elijah, keeping her back to both. This needed to look like this was upsetting her, and being put on the spot like this was upsetting. "I returned home and found my brother. You should have seen his face," Caroline laughed, and turned around to face the brothers. "I learned very quickly that I wouldn't be able to return home. I hid in a nearby village and changed my name to Caroline. I learned how to be a vampire, and when I turned my brother, I taught him all I knew. I have nothing to hide Elijah. If you want to dig up my past, go ahead, because I am not the person you think I am. I suggest you follow my lead and forget all about this person, just like I forgot about Isabell. Their both dead get over it."

She and Elijah stared at each other until he looked away and Caroline focused on Klaus.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding his arm out to her.

She took it and they walked out, leaving a confused and guilty Elijah behind.

* * *

It was dark in Caroline's room, and it smelled of alcohol. None of it fazed Alex; he was too busy wrapped in his thoughts. His mind was racing one thousand miles per house, one thought after another. He would think about one thing, and then something else would cross his mind, and then that would lead to more thoughts, then he would start thinking about what started those thoughts. It was too much, so he drank. Unfortunately, that only seemed to make it worse. It made it worse because it helped. He could only focused on one thought at a time, and it turned out to be the thought he was trying to avoid. The most intimate person in his life would hate him for what he did, she would despise him. Sure, he and Rebekah made up, but less than two hours afterwards, things took a turn for the worse.

****FLASHBACK****

It pained him to leave her, especially since they had just finished making love and she wanted more, but her brothers would be back soon and they both agreed it would be safer if he left. Like he always did, he went to Caroline to wait for her to return from her date with Klaus. It was kind of weird thinking about the two of them dating, so he tried not to, but Caroline seemed happy and that's all that mattered.

He was sitting on the couch when he heard the front door open. It wasn't Caroline, she never entered that quietly. He stood up, prepared to face whoever ti was, but in no way was he prepared to come face to face with Mikael.

"Hello Alex," Mikael greeted.

"Mikael," Alex said numbly.

"Please sit," Mikael said gesturing to the couch. Alex knew he had no choice s, so he sat.

"I'm afraid we haven't had many conversations Alex, and that's my fault, so please, do forgive me," Mikael said.

"It's not like we have a lot in common," Alex said.

"More than you think Alex," Mikael said. "I hear you want to hear about it what happened in France."

Alex's head snapped to Mikael's, staring at him. "What do you know about France?"

"Enough that you would greatly benefit from," Mikael said.

"Tell me," Alex demanded.

"For a price," Mikael said easily.

He had walked right into that one, but Mikael ad hit a sensitive spot. Alex had a gap in his memory. One day he was in Spain, the next thing he knew he was in France and nearly a month had past. He had no idea what happened, and that's all he focused on for the next two years. He had gone to Caroline, but she couldn't find anything, meaning whatever happened must have been serious. It took him nearly dying to get over it and move on, but that didn't mean he didn't want to know what happened.

"What's the price?" Alex asked, taking the bait.

"Just one question," Mikael said.

"Deal,"" Alex said without thinking it through.

"Excellent," Mikael smiled.

"What's your question?" Alex asked.

Mikael flashed forward and pinned him against the wall while roughly sinking his teeth into his neck. Alex cried out in pain and tried to shove him away. He pulled away and gripped Alex's throat, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"What has Caroline been doing with my children?"

****FLASHBACK ENDED****

Alex rubbed his neck at the memory of Mikael sinking his teeth into his skin. It was to check to see if he vervain in his system, and then he asked his question, compelling the answer out of him. He compelled the secret Alex knew would ruin his entire life, because he knew it would end Caroline's

****FLASHBACK****

Alex's eyes widened in surprise and didn't want to answer this question, but he found his mouth moving. "Befriending them and recently started sleeping with Klaus."

"That's all I wanted to know," Mikael said. "Do not say anything to Caroline until I tell you too." He let Alex out of his compulsion and turned to leave. Alex sank to the floor, holding his neck. "Caroline knows exactly what happened to you in France."

Alex closed is eyes tight, praying that when he opened them this would all be one nightmare, but when he opened them, it turned out to be his very own personal hell.

****FLASHBACK ENDED****

He had to keep that hut burning secret to himself for three days. He had to look Caroline and Rebekah in the eyes every day, knowing he signed their death sentences. That was why he now avoided Rebekah. He hadn't broken it off, just simply disappeared so she wouldn't be able to find him or talk to him. Maybe he should have enjoyed the time they had left together, but he wasn't sure he would be able to spend time with her knowing she would be dead. Caroline, she was pure torture. She was his oldest and closest friend, and he betrayed her. It broke his heart and destroyed him. If it did all that to him, what would it do to Caroline?

* * *

"An art museum? I like it" Caroline grinned.

Klaus chuckled and took her arm, leading her to the entrance. "Have I taken you anywhere you didn't like?"

"There's a first time for everything you know," Caroline said.

"You're just going to have to trust me that that won't happened," Klaus said.

"We'll see," Caroline smiled. "Now show me some art work."

He showed her every piece and went into detail about them. He told her the mood of the painting, describing what the artist might have been thinking or feeling at the time. Caroline could tell by his voice how passionate he was about art, and for some unknown reason, found it a turn on.

Not because of his knowledge of art, but because of how passionate he was about it. She found herself watching his lips rather than examine the picture. He must have caught her looking one too many times because he questioned her.

"I sense you've lost interest," He said.

"Not at all, I just found something else much more interesting," Caroline said.

"And what is that?" Klaus asked.

"I think it would be easier to show you rather than try to explain it to you," Caroline said.

"Go ahead," Klaus said.

Caroline smiled slyly and stepped closer to Klaus until their bodies just brushed together. She made sure their eyes were locked together as she teasingly brushed her lips against his, darting her tongue out to lick his bottom lip. He grabbed her lips and pulled her against him and went in for another kiss, but she denied it and whispered in his ear.

"While I am against groping in public, I have no problem with cars," She whispered, pressing a kiss against his neck.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from all the pretty art work and outside to where the car was. He practically shoved her in her seat before getting in and driving away quickly.

She figured he was going somewhere more private and decided to tease him on the way there. She leaned over and started nibbling on his neck while slipping her hand slowly down his chest to the growing bulge in his pants. She rubbed him through the fabric, earning a groan from him. She chuckled and nibbled on his earlobe. "Drive faster," She whispered. She kissed and licked her way down his neck once more before taking a bite out of him.

Klaus sore loudly and the car jerked to a stop. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him while she drank. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of him over take her. His blood was absolutely the best, and there was no other blood like it. It made her feel amazing, like she was on top of the world. It made her feel safe. She pulled away and looked at him, both of them breathing heavy.

Caroline hadn't realized it, but she and been rocking her hips against his, making both of them filled with wanting. She slowly licked his blood off her lips. He growled and grabbed the back of her neck and pulling her mouth down to hers, pulling her into a brutal kiss. Normally they both fought for control, but Caroline let him win. While he shoved his tongue in her mouth and dominated her, she started rocking her hips against his once more.

She felt his erection pressing against her core and it excited her more than it should have, and she pulled away from him all together. She smiled at him and pressed a hand firmly against his chest.

"I suppose I should thank you for tonight, all though I could have gone without story time with Elijah," She said.

"Elijah owes you an apology," Klaus said through narrowed eyes.

"He was looking out for his family," Caroline said.

"His family can look out for themselves," Klaus said.

"Everyone needs someone needs someone to look out for them Klaus, even the almighty hybrid," She smiled.

"That's why I have you," He said.

He said it so simply it took Caroline's breath away. "You just met me Klaus," She said.

"I know."

They starred at each other for a few moments before Caroline climbed off him and back into her seat. He continued to drive back to his house in total silence. It wasn't awkward, in fact, it was surprisingly comfortable. That was what scarred them the most,, was that they had reached a point where they didn't need to talk or touch, they could just be together and that was enough.

They pulled up ot his house and Klaus vamped sped around the car, opening her door. She got out and Klaus closed the door behind her, gently pressing her against the car. He cupped her face and gently brushed his lips against her own. He rested his forehead against hers and they just stood there together, breathing each other's air, enjoying each other's company.

It was Klaus who said something first. "I have no idea how this happened, but you are the first one to ever open me up like this," Klaus said.

"Like what Klaus?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Like I don't have to worry about someone betraying me, like I don't have to be strong for everyone, and like I can let my guard down and for once in my life, enjoy myself," He said.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat and if her heart was still beating, she knew it would stop. Oh how ironic all this was. She had melted the hybrids ice cold heart to the point where he trusted her and she was keeping a secret so big that it could destroy him; it would once he found out. She closed her eyes and pressed her hand against his unshaved cheek and pulled him into a hug. They stood there for probably five minutes before Caroline spoke.

"In my three centuries alive, I've never found a purpose in my life, I've never been able to find a reason to live, and then I met you. You're made me want to live every day to the fullest and I have, thanks to you, but make no mistake Klaus, I have secrets. Secrets that even Elijah won't be able to figure out, secrets that one day, they will destroy me, and possible you when the time comes and when my secrets come out, I will do whatever I have to, to assure that you and your family won't got sucked in. All I'm asking is a little trust, and a chance to explain myself."

Klaus licked his lips slowly and surprised her by pulling her closer, "In the last thousand years, I haven't met someone like you Caroline. You're beautiful, intelligent, full of light and innocence, and you take my breath away. Whatever your secrets are, they won't destroy me or my family, I've never felt this before, and I'm serious to see where it's going," He said. "When you're ready to let me in on these secrets of yours, I'll be waiting."

He kissed her forehead before disappearing into the house, leaving Caroline standing there. She blinked several times before she got in her own car and drove back to her house, the entire time thinking about what just happened. How the hell did things come to this? How the hell did she and Klaus get this close? When did they get this close? And when did she fall in love with him?

* * *

Caroline found Alex in her room, surrounded by empty bottles, and crying into his hands. She was frozen for a second, surprised at the sight of Alex actually crying.

She walked over to him and took the bottle from his steel grip, and set it aside while she hauled him to his feet and practically carried him to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and started to undress him. When he was down to just his boxers, he seemed to break out of trance just enough to push her out the bathroom and she hoped, to hop in the shower.

She changed into sneakers, jeans, and a loose shirt and started cleaning while she waited. He had gone though over eighteen bottles of whiskey and bourbon in the past three days. She had never seen him like this before, and didn't want to see him like it for one more day, whatever caused this, and they would fix it, and get over it, together.

She had several blood bags ready for him; he was bound to have a headache after all the drinking he did.

She remained seated on the bed when he came out wearing only a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips. He sat next to her and took the blood bag she offered. While she was willing to wait for him to gather him, he wasn't, he needed to get this off his chest.

"The other night while you went on your date with Klaus, I came back here to wait for you, and Mikael showed," he said.

Caroline immediately tensed and sat straight up while he blood started to boil. "What did he do?" She demanded.

"Took a good chunk out of my neck, but that was just to see if I had vervain in my system," he said, watching Caroline's face carefully. She looked more angry then scared, which confused him slightly.

She stood up and started pacing. She made a deal with Mikael a long time ago; he wasn't allowed to compel Alex! Why else would he check to see if there was vervain in Alex's system?

"Why would he check if you had vervain in your system? There must be a reason," Caroline said. There had to be a reason, he wouldn't just do it randomly.

"I made a deal with him Caroline, that's why he did it," Alex said.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked, freezing.

"He said he would tell me what I wanted to know, all I had to do was answer one question. Caroline, I didn't have vervain in me."

"What did he ask?" Caroline asked.

"What you were doing with his children," Alex whispered. Caroline finally turned around and drilled holes into him with her eyes. "He told me I couldn't tell you he asked, until he have me permission."

"Why did he give you permission Alex?" Caroline asked. Alex looked away and Caroline rushed forward and yanked him off the bed and slammed him against the wall. "Answer me Alexzander!"

"He's going to attack them tonight," Alex said.

Caroline's eyes widened and she flashed out of the room and downstairs. She threw open the front door and came to a halt, surprised to find the oldest Original standing there.

"Elijah," She whispered.

**So should I be worried about the lack of reviews for the last chapter, or did some of you just didn't want to do it? Anyways, this story is starting to pick up and I would like to know what you guys think so far. Review **


End file.
